El regalo mas grande, son ustedes
by Solange's
Summary: " -Estoy aquí fuera, esperando que todo salga bien. No soportaría el perderlos, ninguno de nosotros lo haría. Lo unico que pido es que todo salga bien y pueda verlos muy pronto, porque ustedes son lo que más quiero, y lo que más me importa en este mundo. Son lo que me mantienen con los pies en la tierra."
1. Nuestra Historia Hasta Ahora

Pensaba que iba a ser un día como otro, totalmente normal, ir al trabajo ayudar al Hokage y después regresar a casa con mi esposa. Si tengo que ser sincero, si me hubieran dicho que me casaría con una mujer tan problemática, no se lo hubiera creído a nadie.

Yo pensaba casarme con una mujer que no fuera ni tan bonita, pero que tampoco fuera tan fea, tener dos hijos, primero una niña y después un niño, hacer que mi hija se casara y que mi hijo fuera buen ninja. Pero lo que aprendí fue que las cosas no siempre son como uno las planea, a veces son mejores de lo que esperabas.

Aún cuando seamos jovenes, muchas cosas pasaron en nuestra vida. Perdí a mi mentor, él era como un segundo padre para mí, logré vengar su muerte, no solo por mis compañeros o por mí, si no también por la mujer que amaba y por su hija. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ese momento llegara, el día en el cual se creó la Alianza Shinobi. Recorandolo ahora, parece como si hubiera sido todo un mal sueño, una pesadilla, pero a los pocos segundos de despertar me doy cuenta que no lo era. Él se habia ido, mi padre, de la misma manera que Asuma, protegiendo lo que él creía. De no haber sido un momento tan dramático, me habría reído cuando me pidió que desechara lo que él escondía de mamá bajo llave.

Los extraño a los dos, en el momento en el que se fueron, un gran agujero se abrió en lo más profundo de mi ser, haciendome vulnerable y debil. Solo después de esa misión, en la cual ella me rescató - y tengo que decirlo, de una manera bastante dolorosa, porque no todos los días eres salvado por una rafaga de viento, ocasioda por la mujer que amas, y que te haga volar al otro lado de la habitación - pero gracias a eso no me convertí en otro de los seguidores de Gengo, y me di cuenta que ya tenía lo que podía llenar ese vacío que tenía, la luz que me haria caminar hacia adelante, y la respuesta era tan simple como a la vez complicada, y todo solo porque no quería abrir los ojos y ver lo que para todos los demás siempre fue tan obvio.

Era ella, siempre tan hermosa como mandona, rubia como el desierto, me miraba con esos hermosos ojos color jade llenos de ira, en ese momento yo solo atinè a sonreirle.

Luego sucedió lo que tuvo que suceder, inmediatamente después de la misión hice lo que jamás creí hacer, pedirle una cita, mientras lo hacía me preguntaba porqué siquiera le pregunté, porque invitar a una mujer como ella a salir y el porque tomarme tal molestia, al no obtener una respuesta de parte de ella me había resignado al haber sido rechazado, pero justo en ese momento ella sin siquiera decir una palabra, me otorgó el mejor obsequio que pude pedir; ver su sonrisa diciendome un - Ya veremos -.

Y cuando pensé que lo peor ya había pasado, vino el día en donde tenía que hacerle esa fatídica pregunta; recuerdo que Ino estuvo preguntandome toda la maldita semana antes que ella llegara a la aldea si estaba todo listo, a lo que yo siempre le respondia solo con un - Sí -, ella quería "revisar" que todo estuviera bien y que yo no lo arruinara, pero en cada ocasión con un pretexto lograba escabullirme, yo que no queria que nadie más aparte ella lo viera, no solo porque sería extremadamente vergonzoso, sino porque había hecho todo eso solo y únicamente para ella, y tengo que decirlo, fue muy problemático.

En el preciso momento en el que ella llegó noté su vestimenta, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca manga larga, en sus manos unos guantes los cuales dejaban ver sus dedos, una falda abierta a los costados haciendo ver sus delgadas pero torneadas piernas envueltas en unos leggings negros, en su hermoso cabello rubio casi llegando al oro como ya era su costumbre recogerlo en dos coletas, pero lo que más destacaba era el enorme poncho y la bufanda que llevaba puesta, ya que era enero y el frío del invierno aún persistía y como era su costumbre, en su espalda llevaba su infaltable abanico.

Estaba muy nervioso, hasta ella lo notó, y en cada momento que podía, me preguntaba ; - ¿Estás bien? - o un - ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a tu casa? -, y yo le respondía con una negativa, más de una vez quise dar marcha atrás y decirle que sí, intentarlo otro día, pero tambien sabía que mi madre e Ino jamás me lo perdonarían, pero lo peor de todo sería que me matarían sin ningún remordimiento, y seguramente de la forma más dolorosa e inhumanamente posible. Así que eso me daba una motivación más para hacerlo y preguntárselo.

Era de noche, la llevé a la orilla de un pequeño estanque en el bosque de mi clan, y allí se lo pregunté con la nieve cayendo del cielo- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Temari? -, se quedó en shock, o eso creí, porque durante un lapsus de 5 minutos literalmente no hizo nada, hasta que de sus hermosos ojos empezaron a caer calidas gotas de agua, las cuales por inercia terminaron en la nieve y en el pasto debajo de nuestros pies, alimentando el terreno de agua, de la misma forma en la que yo necesitaba alimentar mis dudas y esperanzas, y solo ella podría hacerlo, solo aceptando mi proposición.

Temari lo que hizo a continuación fue acercarce, tomo las solapas de mi chaleco táctico y acercó sus labios a los mios, rodeó mi cuello con sus esbeltos brazos y yo hice lo mismo con los mios alrededor de su cintura, no sin antes secar las lagrimas con mis dedos de sus mejillas. En ese preciso momento me di cuenta de cuanto habiamos cambiado y de lo diferentes que eras nuestras complexiones, la recordaba como una mujer aterradora y una fuerza que me hacia temblar, pero allí al tenerla entre mis brazos tan pequeña e indefensa, llorando por causa mía, me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas, y es que sin importar cuán fuerte sea yo siempre la protegeria, aún si tuviera que sacrificar mi vida.

Esa noche nos dejamos llevar y nos unimos en cuerpo y en alma, no había nada ni nadie más en el mundo que nosotros, fue algo sencillamente hermoso, ella era hermosa, y no había necesidad de decirselo, ella misma lo sabia, a donde fuera que iba todos los ojos de los hombres eran dirigidos hacia ella, no me había percatado de ese detalle anteriormente, tal vez debido al hecho que era demasiado inmaduro para siquiera darme cuenta en ese entonces. Pero al tenerla debajo de mi gimiendo mi nombre mientras le brindada el placer que ella tanto necesitaba para llegar al tan anhelado orgasmo, verla tan expuesta y abierta solo para mi hizo que lleguara a mi limite y llenara todo su interior con mi semen.

Al terminar de hacer el amor estabamos hechos un desastre, nuestras ropas hasta las mas íntimas estaban regadas por el piso de mi habitación, quién sabe donde, mientras que nuestros cabellos estaban desatados de sus tipicas coletas, no me percaté de cuando pero creo que en algún momento entre el cual mi cabeza descendió hacia sus pezones hasta su entrepierna sus manos lograron soltarlo dejandolo en su estado actual, desde arriba la contemplaba, tan exhausta y enchida, cuando recuperó el aliento me dijo - Deja de mirarme así - de la manera más tierna que alla visto, con su rostro rojo y avergonzado, no sabía si por lo que acabábamos de hacer o por el hecho de que seguía mirandola fijamente.

Finalmente la besé en la frente y luego en sus labios con ella devolviendome el beso, cubri nuestros desnudos cuerpos los cuales todavia seguian unidos, con las sábanas de mi cama, creando un escudo contra el frío de la estación actual, y atraje su cuerpo al mio, su espalda desnuda contra mi pecho, pero antes de ponerme a dormir ella se dio la vuelta y escuché salir de sus labios las más hermosas palabras, las que yo tanto estaba anhelando - Sí, acepto ser tu esposa -, ese fue uno de los dias más importantes de mi vida, lo que hice a continuación fue ponerle el anillo que compre con la mitad del sueldo de 4 meses.

Lo que vino después, mas que tenerme nervioso, me asustaba a muerte, habiamos ido a Suna para decirselo a sus hermanos, en el preciso instante que pisamos la oficina del Kezekage con sus hermanos adentro puse en marcha mi cerebro para poder divisar posibles rutas de escape en caso de peligro mortal, y con eso me refiero a una posibilidad que sus hermanos quisieran matarme.

En el mismo momento en que entramos los ojos de los dos hermanos se posaron sobre Temari y sobre mi, pero mayormente sobre mi, Gaara me veía con una mirada inquisidora, mientras que a Kankuro le habían llegado algunos rumores, seguro obra de Matsuri y su amiga, que yo y su hermana Temari estabamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo, tal vez pensó que íbamos a hacerlo oficial, pero no podría estar más equivocado, en el preciso instante que vio el anillo de compromiso alrededor del dedo de Temari lo entendió todo y al ser sincero me miró de una manera aterradora, tanto que hizo que se me helara la sangre, pero ya estaba allí, y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Los dos con nuestras manos entrelazadas le dijimos que nuestra intención era casarnos, Temari les dijo que se iría a vivir a Konoha conmigo, cuando pensaba que mi fin se acercaba solo escuché un - Ya era hora - esa voz era de Kankuro, el mismo que hace unos segundos atrás estaba seguro que me mataria con una de sus marionetas, me miró divertido - ¿Qué, realmente creias que te mataría? - dijo riendo - Créeme que ganas no me faltan, pero si lo hago uno, Temari lloraria y dos, ella me mataría o peor me sepultaria después de torturarme horriblemente - dijo viendo a Temari, a lo que ella respondió - Puedes apostar a que si lo haría - lo miraba mientra sonreía, y los tres reimos en conjunto, eso hizo que me relajara un poco, todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Gaara esperando alguna palabra o reacción de su parte, desde que dimos las noticias no se movió ni tampoco dijo nada, en el momento que abrió la boca dijo - ¿Cuándo? y ¿Cómo? - Kankuro al escuchar eso solo pudo reir a todo pulmón, mientra Temari y yo estabamos parados como piedras sin poder creer que realmente haya preguntado eso, digo era tan evidente, todos en las dos aldeas sabían que yo y la Princesa de Suna estabamos saliendo desde hace un tiempo, realmente él no se dio cuenta de nada.

Temati entonces habló - Gaara yo y Shikamaru estamos saliendo desde hace ya año y medio - a lo que el menor de los hermanos de la arena solo asintió no sin antes decir - Ya veo - Kankuro todavía seguía riendo, mientras yo me puse tenso otra vez al ver la mirada de Gaara posarse sobre mi otra vez, estaba esperando su arena, pero lo que recibí fue una pregunta - ¿Tu amas a Temari? - en ese preciso instante la habitación estuvo en silencio, Kankuro dejó de reir al esperar la respuesta del shinobi de la hoja, mientras que Temari lo veía expectante, en ese momento sabía cual era la respuesta y con toda la convicción del mundo di una única respuesta, mientras miraba a Temari y me aferraba más a su mano - Sí, la amo, como a nadie más, ella es la mujer que más amo en el mundo, incluso más que a mi mismo, aún cuándo eso sea problematico - al segundo de decir eso, sentí que habia dicho algo muy vergonzoso, pero no me iba a arrepentir o retractar de mis palabras ya que estas eran cien por ciento ciertas, sin ningún rastro de duda.

Esa respuesta pareció satisfacer a los hermanos de la arena, mientras que Temari estaba muy ruborizada y podía ver caer lagrimas por sus mejillas, mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho, para que sus hermanos no la vieran, allí término esa difícil tarea de pedir la mano de la mujer que amo a sus hermanos, fue uno de los días más extenuante de mi vida.

Hubo una que otra complicación al organizar la boda, los consejos de ambas aldeas tenian sus que decir sobre esto, ya que al ser de aldeas distintas sabiamos que esto no solo nos concernia a nosotros dos, fue tratado como un tema delicado y de estado, como un matrimonio político que uniría a las dos aldeas ya no con una alianza sino con dos personas, a nosotros eso no podría importarnos menos, lo único que queriamos era estar juntos y vivir nuestra vida juntos.

El consejo de Suna puso una que otra traba para ralentizar los preparativos al tener el temor de que si Temari se embarazada y tuviera a un hijo mío, antes que Gaara, este podría llegar a ser Kazekage y sería uno pero criado y crecido en Konoha y del clan Nara, la sola idea de que eso llegase a pasar ponía en alerta a los ancianos del consejo, claramente los ancianos de Konoha lo vieron de esa manera también y no lo veían como una amenza más bien como una ventaja al tener un Kazekage criado en nuestra villa.

El que estas personas pensaran así de un futuro hijo mio y de Temari como si fuera una mera herramienta de negociación hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar, pero tanto Kakashi como Gaara me advirtieron que algo así podría suceder, mientras tanto Gaara se las arregló para convencer al consejo en Suna, al aceptar una entrevista de matrimonio, lo que aconteció después, es demasiado largo y problematico de contar.

Entonces llegó el día de nuestra boda; para ser más exactos, la primera, habiamos decidido hacer dos debido a que los ancianos no se ponian de acuerdo en cuál aldea se celebraría, cada uno con sus ceremonias y tradiciones, pero Temari me pidió especialmente que la primera se celebrara en Suna, al ser ese el último día en el que viviría allí, al ser ella no me pude negar y se lo concedi, los del consejo en Konoha no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero el Sexto Hokage logró persuadirlos; la segunda ceremonia seria solo como una fachada, para calmar la hostilidad de los ancianos de que la verdadera ceremonia se celebraria en Suna y no en Konoha, pero la verdad me importaba poco lo que esos viejos decrépitos pensaran, lo único que quería era su ver su hermosa sonrisa, y si la conseguía con celebrar la boda en Suna, que todos los demas se fueras al diablo.

Mi madre estuvo un poco triste, pero entendió que ese sería el último día de Temari en Suna, pero cuando le dije que tenia carta blanca para organizar la boda en Konoha inmediatamente salió de la casa, seguro para avisar a Ino, quien seguramente le diría a las demás chicas para que empezaran de inmediato los preparativos. Honestamente no sabía como eran las bodas en Suna, pensaba que eran como en Konoha, pero al ver que el tradicional kimono negro era remplazado por algo que ellos llamaban tuxedo, me parecía algo extraño, en el momento que me lo probé no se sentía tan mal como pensaba, según la costurera fue hecho a medida, para que no me sintiera incómodo y yo le agradecí por eso, pero me pareció extraño como es que tenían sus medidas, pero no le tomé mucha importancia.

Les pregunté si el vestido de Temari tambien estaba hecho a medida y ella contestó que sí, pero que no podia verlo, ya que en Suna eso es considerado mala suerte, simplemente me dijo que la Princesa se vería hermosa, más de lo que ya era, con él puesto ensima.

La marcha nupcial empezó y según las tradiciones de Suna, dos niñas las cuales estaban paradas al final del pasillo junto a la puerta empezaron a caminar lanzando petalos de flores por el pasillo, por el cual en poco tiempo pasaría Temari, y fue entonces cuando la vi entrar al salón, ni siquiera podría describirla, sería imposible describir lo hermosa que era. Parecía un ángel, no tenía mucho maquillaje, este era muy natural, solo acentuaba aún más su belleza natural. El vestido al igual que el tuxedo que tenia puesto, no era el tipico kimono blanco que usaría una novia en Konoha, como el que usó Hinata en su boda hace unos meses atrás con Naruto, este era un vestido, uno de los más hermosos que he visto en mi vida y ella llevaba una corona junto con un velo transparente en la cabeza el cual llegaba más allá de la cola del vestido, el cual era levantado y llevado por el pasillo por otras niñas. Pero yo solo podia concentrarme en ella.

Simplemente me quedé boquiabierto, junto con todos los invitados, veia como ella se acercaba poco a poco con Gaara acompañandola hacía mi y el sacerdote, tomé la mano que me ofrecía el Kazekage, la mano de su hermana mayor y en ese momento antes de acercarnos hacía el sacerdote le sussure al oído - Eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida - ella se ruborizo y me sonrió, continuamos con el itinerario hasta el final de la ceremonia, en el transcurso de esta podía oír los sollozos de mi madre, con Ino y Choji consolandola, hasta el momento del tan esperado beso. En ese momento me puse algo nervioso, ya que todos estaban mirándonos, pero Temari siendo Temari tomó la corbata y me acercó a ella, dándonos eso que todos estaban esperando, un beso. En el instante que nuestros labios se acercaron me olvidé por completo de todo y de donde estábamos y a su vez la besé con todo el amor que tenía por ella, el cuál le prometí que sería suyo y suyo solamente, junto con mi vida, que nunca la abandonaría y que siempre estaría a su lado y que la protegeria.

Luego de la ceremonia todos los presentes fuimos a la sala de recepción, aunque lo que yo más quería era llevarme a mi ahora esposa a nuestra alcoba, pero todos nos divertimos y festejamos en grande, puedo asegurar que los que más se embriagaron fueron los típicos tres mosqueteros, Naruto, Kiba y Kankuro, Gaara a penas tomó cerveza ya que al día siguiente tendria que volver al trabajo y no podía darse el lujo de tener dos días libres. Yo mientras tanto junto con Temari estabamos sentados en nuestra mesa, la cual estaba justo al frente de todos los invitados junto con mi mama y los hermanos de Temari, al llegar la noche los invitados fueron cada uno a sus cuartos de hotel, mientra que yo y mi esposa fuimos al nuestro, antes de eso no faltaron comentarios de nuestros amigos y familiares los cuáles nos hicieron reir a ambos, como - No se diviertan mucho - o - Quiero un nieto - ese ùltimo seguro era de mi mamà.

Despues llegó el dia de la segunda boda, la cual se celebro justo en primavera, tanto mi madre como las chicas se esmeraron mucho para que esta fuera tan hermosa como la de Suna, y lo consiguieron, decidieron celebrarla a las orillas del bosque del clan, para permitir que los invitados que no fueran del clan pudieran pasar, la boda serìa al estilo tradicional de Konoha y esta vez sì usarìa un kimono, uno negro y ella uno blanco, de acuerdo a la ceremonia, esta vez ella sería acompañada por Kankuro. Pero lo que tenía más emocionada a mi madre era el embarazo de Temari, la cual tenía cuatro meses de gestaciòn.

Tan solo un mes después de la boda en Suna nos enteramos que Temari estaba embarazada, al parecer esa primera noche en mi habitación tuvo consecuencias, pero fue una noticia que nos trajo mucha alegría, obviamente no le dijimos nada a nadie, todos pensaron que el bebé fue concebido en la noche de bodas, si deciamos que fue antes ahora sí estaba seguro que Kankuro y Gaara me matarían a sangre fría, y mis amigos sobre todo Naruto y Kiba me molestarian toda la vida, recordandomelo.

Si bien es cierto que el embarazo tiene su lado malo con las náuseas y unos antojos que tienen de lo increíble, de los cuales podría decirles muchos, como sandías o fresas cuando aún no estabamos en temporada, u obligarme a levantarme en medio de la noche con el pretexto de - El bebé tiene hambre - o - El bebé quiere... - con los cuales terminaba exhausto. También tenía su lado positivo y era que las hormonas de Temari estaban totalmente descontroladas, a veces se convertía en una verdadera ninfómana y estaba muy sensible a la hora de tocarla, no que eso me molestara, yo estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de satisfacerla.

Y henos aquí casi nueves meses después, como dije al principio pensé que este sería un día como todos los demás, con la diferencia que era mi cumpleaños, un día antes que el de Ino, Temari dijo que me estaria esperando junto con todos los demás en Yakiniku Q, su embarazo ya era más que notorio en su octavo mes, casi llegando al noveno, Hinata, Sakura y Karui ya habían dado a luz a sus hijos respectivamente a Boruto, Sarada y a Chocho, las que faltaban eran Temari e Ino, junto con la esposa de Rock Lee. La verdad nadie se esperaba que Sakura despues de haber seguido a Sasuke en su misión regresara con una bebé en brazos, todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos.

En medio de una junta con Kakashi y Shizune llegó un ave hecha de tinta con un mensaje muy corto y conciso - ¡EL BEBÉ ESTÁ EN CAMINO! - rápidamente con el permiso del Hokage, me precipite al hospital en dónde estaban todos reunidos fuera de la sala de parto, quería entrar y ver a Temari pero mi madre me dijo - Ella esta bien, la están atendiendo Sakura y Tsunade - eso me tranquilizó, pero de igual forma quería entrar y estar con ella, cosa que me negaron, al parecer Temari no quería que yo la viera de esa forma, acepté sus deseos y esperé afuera, a veces se podía escuchar uno que otro grito de dolor por parte de ella.

Ya habían pasado 20 horas aproximadamente, eran las 8 de la mañana del día 23 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños ya había terminado hace horas atrás, mientras intentaba convencer a mis amigos que se fueran a sus casas, aún cuando les dije que no era necesario que se quedaran y que podían irse, mis amigos se negaron a hacerlo, aún cuando se les viera cansados al igual que yo. A la hora y media después Sakura se asomó por la puerta y me llamó diciendome - Entra - hize como me dijo y en el preciso momento en el que entré pude olerlo, la sangre y el sudor, Temari tenía razón no era una vista muy agradable.

Su hermoso rostro se contorsionaba por el dolor, Sakura me dijo que me colocara a su lado y tomara su mano, hize como me dijo, pero me arrepentí de hacerlo en el mismo instante, Temari tomó mi mano y estaba literalmente triturando mis huesos, tanto era su dolor que empezó a gritarme e insultarme.

\- ¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! - me dijo gritando, apretando aún más su fuerte agarre.

\- Shikamaru, tienes que alentarla a que puje - Tsunade habló del otro lado de la camilla.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?, es que acaso no ven que me esta rompiendo la mano - dije casi gritando por el dolor.

\- Tienes que intentarlo, falta poco para que el bebé salga - oí otra voz, seguramente de Sakura. Entonces hize lo que me dijeron.

\- Temari vas muy bien, solo tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo - le dije apartando con la otra mano su mojado cabello de la frente.

Fue entonces cuando dejó ir mi mano y tomó el cuello de mi polo negro y gritandome dijo - ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO, MALDITO INFELIZ, TÚ Y TU MALDITO PENE FUERON LOS QUE HICIERON ESTO! - continuó - ¡CUANDO TODO ESTO TERMINE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR SHIKAMARU! - y continuó - ¡LA. PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS TENER UN BEBÉ, NO CUENTES CONMIGO, O SI SIQUIERA LO INTENTAS TE MANDARÉ A VOLAR CON TUS QUERIDAS NUBES! - dijo lo ùltimo tomando con màs fuerza mi polo de manga larga, arrugandolo aùn màs.

PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS TENER UN BEBÉ, NO CUENTES CONMIGO, O SI SIQUIERA LO INTENTAS TE MANDARÉ A VOLAR CON TUS QUERIDAS NUBES! - dijo lo ùltimo tomando con màs fuerza mi polo de manga larga, arrugandolo aùn màs

A las 9.46 de la mañana se escucho un grito - ¡Ya esta! - seguido de un llanto, un hermoso llanto que cesó poco después de haber empezado, Sakura se acercò y dijo - Es un niño - lo veo y no puedo creer lo pequeño que es, se lo dieron a Temari y los dos al verlo nos pusimos a llorar y los abracè a ambos.

Los dos eran tan hermosos, veìa mientras Temari tenìa a nuestro hijo entre sus brazos, con el rostro rojo y lleno de lagrimas y sudor. Al parecer querìa que yo tambien tuviera al niño.

Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de tenerlo en mis brazos, llega a mis oídos un grito, en un primer momento no me percato de esto, pero inmediatamente despuès veo que provenìa de mi costado, era Temari.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - pregunté alarmado.

\- Temari está teniendo otras contracciones - dijo Tsunade sorprendida al igual que Sakura, quién dio el recien nacido a una enfermera.

\- Al parecer son dos, está viniendo el otro bebé - al oír la palabra otro sentí mis piernas y conciencia fallar, casi me desmorono y caigo piso. Si no fuera por su "dulce" voz que me estava gritando y amenzando con matarme si la dejaba sola en este momento, que me lo haría pagar toda mi vida, y estoy seguro que así lo haría, sin lugar a duda.

Los gritos y los reproches regresaron de inmediato, solo que esta vez Temari llegó a darme un muy buen izquierdo en la mejilla, haciéndome caer al piso el cual casi me deja inconciente, me logré levantar gracias a la ayuda de una enfermera, pero ella seguía gritando mientrasn decía que solo era un debilucho, si no podía aguantar un golpe tan débil. Casi diez minutos después y sin otros incidentes parecidos se escuchó por segunda vez otro llanto, pero este era más fuerte y seguía persistiendo, dando a entender que no iba a detenerse pronto, o eso creí hasta que Tsunade le dijo a otra enfermera que llevara al bebé a que lo limpiaran junto al otro que acababa de salir por la misma puerta. Fue entonces cuando Tsunade nos miró a los dos.

\- Es una niña - le oí decir, debido al esfuerzo tanto de ella como de Sakura se veían cansadas y disculpandose las dos nos dejaron a mi y a Temari a solas. La pobre también se veia cansada, y era del todo normal, no todos los dias das a luz a dos bebés en el mismo día, cuando pensabas que solo sería uno. Y fue entonces cuando pregunté - ¿Cómo te sientes? - a lo que ella entre jadeos contestó - Como si hubiera dado a luz a dos bebés, me parece extraño, pero unas completas desconocidas lograron ver lo que hay debado de mis piernas en menos tiempo que tú, y Nara lo dije en serio, eso de no querer embarazarme de nuevo, tal vez - yo tan solo reí mientras decía - Está bien - en eso entra una enfermera diciendo que se llevaria un momento a Temari para poder atenderla y que estaría de regreso en su cuarto en 15 minutos.

En el momento que salí de la sala todos me saltaron encima haciendome una que otra pregunta, yo solo dije que Temari estava bien y que en 15 minutos estaría en su habitación, hacia donde yo me dirigía seguido de todos los demás.

A los pocos minutos Temari regresaba con la enfermera, pero no lo hacía sola, a su lado otra enfermera traía una pequeña cuna con dos bebés en el, los cuales estaban durmiendo. Los presentes se sorprendieron y dijeron todos al unísono, incluida mi mamà - ¡Son dos! - por allí escuché el típico dattebayo de Naruto - Son gemelos- escuche la voz de Tsunade mientras entraba a la habitación, seguida de Sakura, se veian mejor, pero el cansancio se notaba en sus ojos.

\- Pero en todas las ecografías sólo aparecía un bebé - dijo mi madre a lo que Tsunade respondió - Es común que en algunos casos los bebés se tapen los unos a los otros y como consecuencia solo se ve un bebé, además en este caso específico la niña es más pequeña que el niño, como es obvio el pequeño cerdito estuvo eclipsando a su hermanita, lo que causaba que durante las ecografías solo se le viera a él, impidiendonos verla a ella - dijo Tsunade sarcastica al llamar a mi hijo "pequeño cerdito".

Me sentia un poco abrumado con la noticia, estaba listo para ser padre de un niño, pero de dos, esas dos palabras seguían vagando por mi mente intentando darle un significado "gemelos" y "dos", cuando por fin llego a una respuesta Temari me toma de la mano, y me mira - ¿En qué piensas? - y yo contesto - En lo felíz que me haces, hoy y todos los demás días de mi vida, tú y estos niños, no importa si es uno o son dos, los amo incondicionalmente. Además miralo de esta forma, tenemos a el niño y a la niña, ya no tendrás que embarazarte, tuvimos un 2x1 - le dije riendo y poniendo mi frente sobre la suya - Con ese comentario no se si reírme, sentirme felíz o golpearte en la cara - dijo ella entre risas. En eso por el rabillo del ojo veo que los chicos se acercaron a la cuna, para ver a los recien nacidos, curiosos por verlos y casi inmediatamente empezaron a debatir quién se parecía más a quien, hasta que gracias a Dios la enfermera los obligó a salir, diciendo que solo podian estar los familiares y que tanto Temari como los bebés necesitaban descansar.

Al final solo quedaba mi mamá, quien al ver los dos recién nacidos empezó a llorar junto con Temari, la cual aún no había visto a la niña. Se acercò y tomò al niño en brazos mientras mi mamá tomava a la niña, el primero percibiendo el movimiento y cambio de lugar abrió sus ojos lentamente, lo que los tres pudimos ver es que el niño tenía los ojos jade de su madre y con su misma forma.

\- Tiene tus ojos Temari - dije mirando al niño, el cual se veía poco interesado a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Es igual a ti contando que tiene tu cabello negro, y tal vez me estoy apresurando pero creo que será un vago, al igual que su padre - Temari me sonrió con su típica sonrisa a lo que yo solo correspondi con la mía.

\- Oigan, van a querer ver esto - escuché la voz de mi madre quien se acercó a nosotros con la niña en brazos y la pasó a los míos - Al parecer ella se parecerá a ti, Temari - y tenía razón, la niña tenia los ojos de su madre, ademas del mismo color de cabello, rubio casi tocando el oro.

\- Es - al verla hize un pausa, las palabras no querían salir de mi garganta, con todo mi esfuerzo continúe - Es hermosa - pude decir al final, casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Los dos son hermosos, bebé llorón - me dijo y continuó - Ahora tendré que cuidar de tres bebés, no puedo creer mi suerte - dijo esta vez sonriendo, con las lagrimas que se deslizaban por sus ojos, por el mismo tramo que hicieron las anteriores.

Ahora lo entendía, la muerte de Asuma y mi papá dejaron ese vacío en mi alma y corazón. Pero en algún momento, cuando no lo sé, ella ya lo habia ocupado, con su dulzura algo violenta y con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella. Y en ese mismo lugar junto con Temari ahora estaban estos dos bebés, por los cuales yo daría mi vida sin dudarlo. Como me dijo una vez Asuma, ellos son mi Rey.

\- ¿Y cómo los llamaremos? - me preguntó Temari secandose las lagrimas de su rostro.

Las dos mujeres me estabn viendo, como si el encargado de esa tarea tuviera que ser yo, yo solo pude suspirar y decir mi típica frase - Esto es tan problemático - y las dos seguían mirándome divertidas.

\- A menos que quieras llamarlos problemático 1 y problemática 2, tienes que darles un nombre, Shikamaru - me miró divertida mi madre.

\- Bueno, papá decia que los niños del clan debian tener como inicial el kanji Shika - dije ruborizandome, mientras Temari y mi madre se pusieron a pensar, yo veia a la bebè en mi brazos, hasta que la voz de Temari hizo dirigir mi mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué les parece, Shikadai? - dijo entonces Temari, mirando al niño en sus brazos.

\- ¿Para el niño? - pregunté sin pensar.

\- Obvio que es para el niño, idiota. No le daria un nombre así a una niña - y me miró con los ojos fruncidos.

\- En mi opinión es perfecto, y ahora, ¿qué nombre le damos a la niña? - preguntó mi madre acercándose a la niña que tenía en brazos - Tienes que tenerla con la cabeza un poco inclinada - hablaba mientras hacía que su pequeña cabeza estuviera apoyada en mi brazo - Así esta mejor, al parecer estava incómoda por la manera que se movia - le di las gracias, pero ahora los ojos de la bebé veian directamente los mios, fue una especie de conexión, un sentimiento que sería imposible describir. Acerquè mi dedo índice y ella lo tomò, envolviò mi dedo en su agarrè con su pequeña mano sin intenciòn a soltarme . Ojos jade, casi tocando el azul viendo a los mios cafés, y entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió.

\- Karura - dije sin dudar, mirando a la niña.

Temari al escuchar ese nombre se erizó - ¿Que dijiste? - me veía con sus ojos llorosos.

Pensando que se habia molestado por el nombre, me asusté, pero lo volví a decir - Karura, con el segundo kanji de lapiz lazuli, por sus ojos; y el tercero con el kanji de tu hermano, el ra, de Gaara - me puse tenso cuando sus lagrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas, pensé que se levantaria y me mataría - Mira lo que has hecho Shikamaru, la hiciste llorar - gritó mi madre, cuando iba a continuar Temari habló.

\- Ese era el nombre de mi madre - llegó a decir entre sollozos con su rostro cubierto por su cabello, a lo que mi madre y yo solo nos mirábamos, y fue entonces que Temari nos miró con una gran sonrisa y dijo - Es simplemente precioso - y fue cuando tampoco yo pude contener mis propias lágrimas junto a mi madre. Mientras esos dos veían como tres extraños adultos lloraban por su llegada, lo que ellos no sabian pero que más adelante sí, sería que completaban lo que le faltaba a esa pequeña familia, y eso era el amor incindicional de padres a hijos y viceversa.

Estabamos los cinco en esa gran habitaciòn, todo estaba en silencio, cuando Temari acercò el niño a su rostro y dijo - Asì que sus nombres seràn Shikadai y Karura - seguía llorando, pero no con la misma intensidad de antes - Estoy tan felìz, que ustedes dos hayan nacido - luego volteò su cabeza hacia mi y me dijo - Gracias Shikamaru -.

\- Es lo contrario Temari, gracias a ti - le dije, al parecer los dos enanos tambièn estaban cansados y sin darnos cuenta estos ya estaban durmiendo, pero al parecer Karura no habìa soltado mi dedo aùn estando dormida, lo cual provocò que en mi rostro apareciera una enorme sonrisa - Al perecer acertaste Temari, seràn igual de vagos y dormilones que su padre, solo espero que la pequeña y linda Karura se salve de los genes de los Nara - dijo mi madre suspirando y riendo a lo que yo solo pudè reir aùn màs que antes, ante el comentario de esta ùltima.

Shikamaru quién se había sentado en la cama, al lado de su esposa, pensaba mientras veía a ambos bebés - Tal vez ahora no lo sepan, pero cuanto más estén creciendo encontrarán en sus caminos muchas personas, con los cuales formarán lazos y encontrarán amigos, algunos mas duraderos que otros, con los cuales tendrán una que otra aventura. Conocerán la victoria y el fracaso, pero nunca se rindan y miren siempre hacía adelante, y corran junto con esos que serán en un futuro sus compañeros y amigos, siempre por un futuro mejor, en el cual todos podamos vivir - no se los diré ahora, ya que no me entenderían, pero cuando crezcan se los dirè a ambos, hijos mios.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero les halla gustado leerlo como a mi me gustó escribirlo, si les parece muy largo para leerlo todo diganmelo y lo dividiré en dos partes. Dejen sus comentarios. Las imàgenes son de diferentes artistas, pero las que màs me gustaron fueron las de Midori-chan, tus imagenes son geniales.

La verdad estaba en un lìo, ya que no sabìa si darle a la niña el color de ojos de Temari o los de Shikamaru, ¿ustedes que opinan, estàn bien asì o los cambio a cafès como los de Shikamaru? Aunque si le cambio el color de ojos tendrìa que cambiarle el nombre tambièn, ya que entonces este no tendrìa sentido. Digan ustedes, lo pondrè a votaciòn.

Digan ustedes, lo pondrè a votaciòn

¿Cùal prefieren?

Ademàs estava pensando hacer una segunda parte.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Conociendo a nuestro tios

**Conociendo a nuestros tíos**

Había pasado una semana desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, pero antes de que regresáramos a casa Sakura dijo que era mejor que se quedaran por lo menos unos tres días más, para que Temari descansara y para tener en observación a la niña, ya que al haber nacido un poco más pequeña que su hermano querían tenerla en observación por si no había nada malo.

Al día siguiente nos visitaron nuestros amigos, cada uno por separado, los primeros en llegar fueron Ino con Sai y Choji con Karui junto a la pequeña Chocho. Quienes al ver a los dos pequeños durmiendo no pudieron resistir el decir cómo se parecían a mí, sobre todo el niño.

\- Mira Chocho, ellos serán tus nuevos amigos, y uno de ellos será tu futuro compañero de equipo. Llévense bien, sí - dijo Choji a su pequeña hija, quién estaba en brazos de Karui. Aún al tener tan pocos meses de nacida la bebé por su tamaño parecía como si tuviera un año, había heredado tanto el color de ojos, como cabello y el color de piel oscura de Karui, pero en lo que al apetito se refería, esta era igual que Choji.

\- Parece que Chocho otra vez tiene hambre, voy a ir al baño, ahora regreso - dijo Karui al ver que el bebé no dejaba de moverse en sus brazos y así salió de la habitación.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a que sea el próximo año! - exclamó Ino emocionada

\- ¿Por qué? - la miré extrañado por ese entusiasmo

\- ¡Y todavía lo preguntas! - apartó su mirada de los gemelos y miró hacia mi dirección - ¡Acaso ya olvidaste quién más nació el 23 de septiembre! - y allí recordé que Shikadai y Karura habían nacido durante el cumpleaños de Ino.

\- Cierto, estábamos tan ocupados que lo habíamos olvidado, feliz cumpleaños Ino - le dijo Temari a Ino sonriendo. Los presentes nunca habían visto e Temari sonreír de esa forma tan cálida hacía otra persona que no fuera Shikamaru, y se sonrojaron al ver lo hermosa que era esta.

Las hormonas de la maternidad hacían ver a Temari más hermosa de lo que ya era, no solo ante los demás sobre todo ante los ojos de Shikamaru.

Todos los presentes voltearon sus cabezas ante el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, y vieron dos siluetas entrar a la habitación, la primera era Yoshino seguida de Karui con Chocho, quién al parecer después de comer se quedó dormida.

\- Como iba diciendo, será una fiesta de cumpleaños inolvidable - seguía hablando Ino.

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Karui acercándose a Choji, a lo que este contestó - Ino está hablando sobre como festejar su cumpleaños junto al primer año de los gemelos, ya que los tres nacieron el mismo día -.

\- No se olviden que el 22 es el de Shikamaru, pueden festejar sus cumpleaños juntos - comentó Yoshino al acercarse a la cuna en donde estaban durmiendo los dos bebés.

\- Es cierto, Shikamaru el próximo año lo festejaremos los cuatro juntos - más que preguntárselo, era como si Ino se lo estuviera ordenando.

\- Que problemático, no puedo tener un cumpleaños común y corrie... - iba a continuar hablando hasta que una mano se apoyó sobre la suya, era la de Temari - A mi parecer es una estupenda idea, seguro que a los niños también les gustará la idea, al menos hasta que sean más grandes y se quejen de ello - habló Temari dedicándole una sonrisa a Shikamaru.

\- Vamos Temari, convéncelo - exclamaba Ino, de forma sutil para que los tres bebés en la habitación no se despertaran.

Shikamaru al verla no pudo hacer otra cosa que acceder, sabía que era inútil tratar de resistirse - Está bien - pronunció las palabras que Ino esperaba oír.

\- ¡Gracias Temari! Sabía que podía contar contigo - le dijo Ino a Temari - Tendré que empezar a planearlo desde ahora, debe ser algo grande y llamativo...-

Mientras Ino seguía pensando en cómo organizar la fiesta junto con la ayuda de Yoshino y los demás, Shikamaru volteó su cabeza y le dijo a su esposa - Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, tanto te gusta ver sufrir a tu esposo - a lo que esta solo rio y dijo - Te dije o no que me lo ibas a pagar, y con intereses - entonces recordé lo que me dijo durante el parto - ¿Lo decías en serio, pensaba que era cosa del momento? - le dije estupefacto - Esto es lo mínimo que puedes hacer, después de todo tu hiciste la parte fácil y divertida del trabajo, mientras yo la difícil y dolorosa, llevé a tu hijo quien al final resultaron ser dos durante nueve... - la interrumpí - Ocho - y ella continuó - Esta bien, ocho meses en mi vientre, me lo debes - a lo que yo contesté - Si mal no recuerdo también tú te divertiste, y mucho durante esa parte, no intentes negarlo - en el momento que ella intentó replicar un carraspeo llamó nuestra atención.

\- Lamento interrumpir su sucia charla de como concibieron a mis nietos, aunque se olla realmente interesante, pero alguien despertó y quiere su atención - habló mi madre sarcásticamente, quién al parecer tenía a una muy despierta Karura entre sus brazos, mirando atentamente hacía nuestra dirección - Tal vez tiene hambre - sentenció dando la bebé a Temari.

En el momento que la recién nacida estuvo en brazos de su madre extendió sus pequeños y gorditos brazos hacia Shikamaru - O tal vez la atención que quería era la de su padre - dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa, quién hasta ese momento no había abierto boca.

Temari le dio la pequeña a Shikamaru, quién al estar en brazos de este último empezó a hacer mientras sonreía unos gimoteos típicos de un bebé, y con sus diminutas manos intentaba alcanzar el rostro de su padre, al no lograrlo Shikamaru optó entonces por acercar su rostro, ante esto Karura sonrió felizmente con sus grandes ojos verdes, mirando fijamente los cafés de Shikamaru, mientras con sus manitas exploraba aquel rostro que de ahora en adelante vería todos los días de su vida.

Shikamaru estaba orgulloso y agradecido por tener dos hijos tan perfectos, fue entonces que al ver al bebé en brazos - quién seguía tocando su rostro - sonrió, era tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa, estaba seguro que daría la vida si fuese necesario para protegerlos a los tres. Entonces Shikamaru puso su dedo índice frente al rostro de Karura para que lo tomara, y así lo hizo, esta lo tomó firmemente, sin dejar de sonreír a su padre.

\- Ooh, que tierno, tal parece que alguien será la pequeña niña consentida de papá - dijo Ino divertida ante la escena en frente de ella.

\- Será la luz de tus ojos amigo, como Chocho lo es para mí - dijo Choji.

\- Seguro que ahuyentará a todos los chicos que intenten salir con ella, será un padre sobreprotector, además de uno muy problemático - agregó Yoshino, divertida al atormentar a su único hijo, quién ante los comentarios se ruborizo, a lo que los presentes rieron.

\- Tsk, problemático - dijo Shikamaru.

Fue entonces que Temari habló - Quién sabe, tal vez cuando crezca salga con alguno de sus hijos, por ejemplo Boruto o tal vez Yusuke - ante tal afirmación a Shikamaru le vino la piel de gallina de tan solo pensarlo, a lo que exclamó levantándose de la cama en donde estaba recostada su esposa - ¡Jamás lo permitiré, esos dos nunca saldrán con mi hija! - con la pequeña Karura en brazos, quién lo veía extraño.

\- Como dije, y tenía razón, un padre sobreprotector - habló Yoshino riendo.

Temari junto con los demás presentes rieron hasta más no poder, ante la reacción del líder del clan Nara, esta lo había dicho a propósito al quiere ver cómo reaccionaría su esposo ante tal afirmación, además de querer torturarlo un poco más.

Al rato todos los presentes se fueron, despidiéndose de sus amigos y de los bebés - menos Yoshino, quien se quedó - dejando a la familia de cinco integrantes en la habitación.

Era medio día y Yoshino acompañada de su hijo estaban en la cafetería del hospital decidiendo que comerían, Temari había hecho que los dos bajaran para que comieran algo, aun cuando estos insistieran que no era necesario, a lo que ella replicó que sí lo era, además que pronto le traerían a ella su almuerzo y que tendría que darles de comer a los bebés también. Los dos salieron de la habitación justo cuando la enfermera entraba con una bandeja de comida humeante para Temari, y entonces sus estómagos gruñeron a lo que Temari solo rio y les dijo que fueran, que ella junto con Shikadai y Karura estarían bien.

Mientras los dos comían los que habían ordenado, dejando de comer Shikamaru de la nada preguntó - ¿También papá estaba así de nervioso, cuando nací yo? - sorprendiendo a Yoshino con esa pregunta.

\- Sí, no sabes cuánto - dijo con nostalgia en sus ojos, al recordar a su difunto esposo - Pero en el mismo momento en el que te vio, sus nervios se esfumaron. Te tomó en sus brazos y empezó a llorar - miró a su hijo sonriéndole - No dejaba de darme las gracias, por el regalo más hermoso que le había dado - al oír eso Shikamaru quiso llorar, pero no lo haría, no ahora, no en frente de su madre.

Pasada una hora terminaron de comer, se habían entretenido mientras Yoshino le contaba a Shikamaru como fueron de difíciles los primeros meses para Shikaku al no saber nada sobre cómo cuidar a un bebé, primero darle de comer y como cambiar los pañales, pero lo peor era cuando terminaba de darle de comer, al hacerlo eructar Shikamaru siempre ensuciaba lo que su padre llevaba puesto encima. Yoshino se estaba divirtiendo al contar los malos ratos que su hijo le hacía pasar a Shikaku, a lo que este último no podía creer que él de bebé fuera tan problemático, si con uno ya era difícil se imaginaba como sería con dos, pero sabía que mientras él y Temari estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien.

Mientras más se acercaban a la habitación en donde estaba su esposa con sus hijos, más claramente se oían voces provenir de esta. Los dos entraron y lo que vieron dejó petrificado a Shikamaru.

En la habitación estaban Naruto, Hinata junto a su hijo Boruto, quien estaba en brazos de su madre. Shikadai al parecer durante su ausencia había despertado y estaba entre los brazos de Temari, pero no era eso lo que dejó sin palabras a Shikamaru, era el hecho de que su pequeña princesa estuviera en el regazo de Naruto a una distancia no muy lejana del hijo de este, y jugando con Boruto, entonces se acercó a toda velocidad a este y tomó a Karura - quien al percatarse de su presencia sonrió - delicadamente apartándola del hijo de su amigo y dijo - No acerques tu hijo a mi linda Karura - estrechándola en su pecho, a lo que Naruto se quedó sorprendido y replicó - ¿Por qué no? - ambos padres empezaron a discutir, a lo que Hinata confundida le preguntó a Temari por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo - ¿Qué le pasa a Shikamaru? - Temari entonces le explicó el comportamiento de su esposo - Lo que pasó es que en la mañana vinieron a vernos Ino, Sai, Choji, Karui junto con Chocho, empezamos a bromear un poco y yo dije que tal vez en un futuro Karura podría ser la novia de Boruto o de Yusuke, lo dije en broma, pero al parecer Shikamaru se lo tomó en serio y dijo que jamás lo permitiría, creo que por eso al ver a Karura tan cerca de Boruto se puso sobreprotector - explicó Temari a Hinata quien al entender la situación y ver a los dos padres discutiendo no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Naruto al parecer había escuchado la conversación de Temari y Hinata, y preguntó - ¿Qué tiene de malo que tu hija salga con mi hijo? - a lo que el Nara respondió - Y lo preguntas, ¿acaso olvidas como eras en la academia? - entonces los dos adultos chocaron sus frentes el uno contra el otro hasta que Yoshino se interpuso poniendo un alto a esa tonta disputa - Estuvo bueno, ya hay suficiente testosterona en esta habitación, bajen un poco esos humos - los dos padres se sentaron en sus asientos mirando en la dirección opuesta al otro.

\- Se están comportando como dos críos - dijo Temari suspirando, a lo que el rubio dijo - Fue tu esposo el que empezó, dattebayo - y Temari sabía que tenía razón, vio a Shikamaru quien aún tenía a Karura en brazos - Shikamaru, discúlpate con Naruto, le estas dando un mal ejemplo a tus hijos, sobre todo a Karura - a lo que Shikamaru respondió - Todavía son bebes, no tienen conciencia sobre su entorno, seguro que ni entienden por qué estábamos discutiendo -.

\- Aun así, debes disculparte. Además si en algún futuro y no estoy diciendo que pase, Karura empezara a salir con chicos, quienes podrían ser o no ellos, y tú solo tendrás que aceptarlo - ante esta afirmación Shikamaru vio la realidad de las cosas, y Temari tenía razón, cuando Karura creciera y fuera una adolescente ya no estaría tan apegada a él como le está ahora, y entonces este sentencio - Hasta que ese día no llegue, no dejare que ningún chico se le acerque. ¡Y eso vale sobre todo para tu hijo Naruto! - y el susodicho exclamo - ¡¿Qué dijiste!? - empezaron a discutir de nuevo a lo que las mujeres solo pudieron suspirar en resignación.

\- Me pregunto si también Shikadai se comportara tan sobreprotectoramente con Karura - pregunto Temari, mas para sí misma que a las demás, viendo al pequeño en brazos.

\- Si será así, entonces tendrá un complejo de hermana menor, y seguramente ayudara a Shikamaru a "proteger" a Karura de los chicos que intenten acercársele, serán el dúo dinámico - ante esta afirmación las tres mujeres rieron mientras los pequeños Shikadai y Boruto veían en confusión como los dos hombres seguían discutiendo y las mujeres reían.

\- Además no olvides que tienen a sus tíos el Kazekage y Kankuro - dijo Hinata, a lo que Temari se percató de algo, y en ese momento lo recordó - ¡No les dije nada a Gaara ni a Kankuro! Mucho menos les mandé una carta - exclamó al recordar que había olvidado a sus hermanos, logrando que con ese comentario Shikamaru y Naruto dejaran de pelear para ponerle atención a la mujer.

Una palma se posó sobre el hombro de la rubia y habló - No te preocupes, ya me encargué de mandarles un telegrama, respondieron diciendo que llegarían en unos días. Al parecer debían venir de todas formas ya que habrá una reunión de los cinco Kages - le dijo Yoshino para tranquilizarla, al parecer se los había enviado el mismo día en que nacieron los gemelos - Muchas gracias Yoshino, en serio te lo agradezco mucho - a lo que su suegra dijo - No tienes por qué agradecerme, después de todo también son mi familia - y era cierto, con la unión de Shikamaru y Temari ahora eran familia - Sabes, siempre pensé que no iba a llegar a tener nietos, Shikamaru siempre se estaba quejando todo el tiempo de cuan problemáticas y fastidiosas eran las mujeres... - Shikamaru sabía hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación e hizo de todo para que su madre parara de hablar, pero Naruto se lo impedía - pero mis esperanzas volvieron cuando al regresar de esa misión en el cual salvaste a Shikamaru él me pregunto cómo era una cita - el rostro de este parecía un tomate de lo rojo que estaba por la vergüenza que su madre haya dicho eso, todos en la habitación rieron incluso los tres bebés quienes veían divertidos a Shikamaru - Fue muy tierno, era la primera vez que él me preguntaba algo así, no me lo esperaba - agregó Yoshino, aumentando la miseria de su hijo.

\- A ustedes dos les gusta hacerme la vida miserable, ¿verdad? - más que una pregunta era una afirmación de parte de Shikamaru, quien veía como su esposa y madre se reían de él junto a sus amigos - No podemos evitarlo, te ves tan lindo con Karura en brazos, haciendo el papel del padre que no dejará que su hija nunca salga con ningún chico. Es casi imposible resistir la tentación - contestó Temari quien aún seguía riendo.

\- Solo espero que Karura no llegue a ser tan problemática como ustedes dos cuando crezca - a lo que su madre entonces dijo - No cuentes mucho con ello, después de todo no dicen que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol - con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lo único que pudo hacer Shikamaru fue suspirar y resignarse ante el hecho de que tal vez sus hijos lleguen a ser tan problemáticos.

Se la pasaron conversando un rato más, Naruto y Shikamaru seguían discutiendo ya que el rubio quería tomar a la pequeña Karura en brazos y ponerla junto a Boruto y Shikadai, quienes estaban recostados boca arriba sobre la cama de Temari, cosa que Shikamaru le impedía hacer, en definitiva sería un padre muy celoso. Al rato los tres bebes se quedaron dormidos, cansados de tantas emociones en un solo día.

Mientras la familia Uzumaki se despedía Temari y Shikamaru pusieron a Shikadai y a Karura en la cuna al costado de la cama de esta última - Realmente son lindos - dijo Yoshino, mirando fijamente a sus nietos durmiendo - ¿Y lo dudabas? - le preguntó Shikamaru - Con un poco de suerte cuando crezcan se parecerán a Temari y no a ti, no cuento mucho con Shikadai ya que parece que será tu copia exacta a excepción de sus ojos, pero Karura seguro será una gran belleza cuando crezca, al igual que su madre y abuela - aseguró Yoshino con orgullo.

Después de haber terminado aquella oración alguien había tocado la puerta, Shikamaru respondió con un "Adelante", y la puerta se abrió haciendo que se pudieran ver dos hermosas mujeres, ambas eran bastante altas y tenían el cabello negro, eran gemelas pero se las podía distinguir al tener los ojos de un color distinto a la otra, además del peinado, y de que sus facciones se asemejaran, pero no eran idénticas. Sus nombres eran Diva y Saya, detrás de la primera se podía ver a un niño de aproximadamente dos años, quien tenía ojos y cabello negro como la noche, mientras que Saya tenía en brazos a una bebé de ojos verdes, más claros que los de Temari y cabello rubio.

\- Hola, ¿cómo están? - preguntó Saya.

\- Estamos bien, pero debo decir que fue muy agotador, no quiero pasar por esto de nuevo - le respondió Temari entre bromeando y diciendo la verdad.

Diva sonrió y agregó - Dímelo tu a mí, ósea mira lo que tengo aquí - indicando su abultado vientre con sus manos - Siento que voy a explotar en cualquier momento, y no es nada agradable - a lo que Temari asintió diciendo un - Te entiendo - ante tal afirmación las dos rieron. Tanto Saya como Diva se acercaron a la cuna para ver a los recién nacidos, y las dos dijeron al unísono - El niño se parece a Shikamaru - cuando terminaron la oración se echaron a reír, entonces Diva habló a su hijo - Vamos Yusuke, no seas tímido. Ellos serán tus amigos cuando crezcan - el niño seguía escondido detrás de las solapas de su madre, Shikamaru al verlo no pudo evitar pensar cuanto se pareciera a su padre aún a tan temprana edad.

\- Cuanto a crecido, con cada día que pasa se parece más a su papá - le leo la mente Temari - Si, muchos me lo dicen, parece ser que Yususke le tiene miedo a Karin, la última vez que fuimos a visitarla Yusuke se la pasaba todo el rato escondido detrás de mí - dijo Diva mirando a su hijo, quien se había acercado a la cuna, pero al ser tan pequeño, no podía ver que había en ella. El pequeño niño sintió unos brazos que lo levantaban, miro hacia atrás y era un hombre alto con el cabello negro en una coleta, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero Shikamaru ya lo había visto en dos ocasiones, una cuando solo tenía pocos meses de nacido y la segunda cuando cumplió un año.

\- Y como no estarlo, apenas Karin lo vio, literalmente le salto encima diciendo una y otra vez que era muy lindo y que seguramente sería igual a Sasuke cuando creciera, Yusuke debe de estar traumado de por vida - decía Saya viendo al pequeño niño.

Shikamaru levanto al pequeño para que viera mejor a los bebes, entonces el niño dijo sonriendo - La niña es muy linda - ante esto las mujeres miraban con ternura la escena, menos el padre de Karura, pero mantuvo la compostura - Vaya, vaya, parece que el aspecto no será lo único que heredara de Sasuke - decía riendo Temari, a lo que Diva solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente, mientras veía atentamente como reaccionaba Shikamaru ante el comentario de su hijo mayor, y este hablo finalmente después de unos minutos - Voy a dar un paseo, si me disculpan - las mujeres veían como Shikamaru salía de la habitación, mientras reían.

\- Ahora no solo tengo que preocuparme por el hijo de Naruto, sino que también por el crio de Sasuke, esto es ridículo - decía Shikamaru mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital hacia el jardín trasero.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, las mujeres seguían hablando y Temari vio a la pequeña niña de Saya en brazo - Belle también creció bastante desde la última vez que la vi - Saya le respondió - Así es, pero no sabes, se vuelve insoportable en las noches, parece como si fuera un animal nocturno, duerme casi todo el día y en la noche es un desafío hacer que duerma - decía esta mientras suspiraba - Solo espero que con el tiempo esto se normalice, más bien es casi un milagro que este despierta, a esta hora casi siempre está durmiendo - mientras veía a la pequeña bebe en brazos - Y tu Diva, ¿ya sabes que nombre le darás a el/la bebe? - pregunto Temari.

\- No, aun no lo sé, supongo que lo hare después de dar a luz, como hice con Yusuke. Estábamos en casa de Sakura, para que Yusuke viera a Sarada, fue justamente ella quien nos contó que habías dado a luz, y entonces apenas salimos de la casa vinimos a verte - Diva le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro - Y cuando nos contó que tuvieron dos, nos sorprendimos muchísimo - agrego Saya.

\- Todos nos sorprendimos cuando al entrar vimos que no era uno si no dos - hablo Yoshino - Shikamaru hasta bromeo diciendo que tuvimos un 2x1 - intervino Temari después de su suegra - Me lo imagino, nadie se lo esperaba, pero se les ve felices - comento Diva, ante lo cual Temari asintió con un positivo y alegre - Si, lo somos - sonrió de oreja a oreja - Pero desde el momento en que nos enteramos que conjuntamente con Shikadai nacería Karura, Shikamaru no ha hecho otra cosa que mantenerla alejada de cualquier tipo de contacto masculino que no fuera el suyo o de Shikadai - Yoshino por su parte también hablo - Al medio día estuvieron aquí Naruto y su familia, Shikamaru hizo todo lo posible para que Boruto no se acercara a Karura, discutiendo con Naruto, y eso que solo tiene un día de nacida - se resignó al pensar lo que le depararía el futuro a su nuera, a lo que esta solo suspiro - Si es así ahora, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando la niña crezca, si no fuera por su trabajo seguro llegaría a estar pegada a ella 24/7 - ante este comentario tanto Diva como Saya no hicieron otra cosa más que sonreír.

\- Quien hubiera pensado que justamente el, de todos los chicos se portaría así al tener una hija mujer - a lo que Saya igualmente comento - Si, me lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de los demás, menos de Shikamaru o Sasuke, yo más bien pensaba que habría dicho que era problemático tener a otra mujer en la casa - a lo que Temari y Yoshino rieron, ya pasadas las nueve de la noche las dos hermanas se fueron dejando a Yoshino y Temari en la habitación.

\- Me pregunto a donde habrá ido Shikamaru, ya es bastante tarde - dijo preocupada Yoshino al ver que su hijo aun no regresaba - Seguramente se quedó dormido por los alrededores del hospital - Yoshino entonces decidió ir a buscarlo dejando a Temari con Shikadai y Karura, quienes aún seguían durmiendo.

Yoshino se dirigió al jardín trasero del hospital a buscar a Shikamaru, después de buscar por unos minutos, lo encontró durmiendo debajo de un árbol. Al ver a su hijo allí intento despertarlo moviéndolo un poco y le hablo - Shikamaru, ya es tarde, vamos a casa - este despertó ante la voz de su madre y la miro - ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto tratando de despertar del todo - Son pasadas las nueve, vamos a casa, se nota que estás cansado - a lo que Shikamaru dijo - No, tengo que quedarme con Temari - dijo parándose y lleno hacia la habitación.

\- Shikamaru, ya es tarde, los horarios de visitas han terminado. Además también Temari debe de estar cansada, y no creo que le guste que te quedes aquí a trasnochar solo para estar con ella y con los niños, ellos van a estar bien - a lo que Shikamaru entonces dijo - Esta bien, pero iré a despedirme de ellos - entonces se encamino hacia la habitación de Temari, pero al entrar vio que tanto ella como los gemelos estaban dormidos.

\- Volveré mañana - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cien a su dormida esposa, después se dirigió a la cuna en donde estaban sus dos hijos e hizo lo mismo con ellos, con delicadeza para no despertarlos, apago la luz y se dirigió hacia la salida del hospital en donde los esperaba su madre.

\- Fue un largo día - menciono mientras se estiraba, a lo que su madre asintió - Mañana tendrás que ir a trabajar, el Hokage fue tan amable que te dio el día libre hoy, pero mañana iras y nada de excusas, además sabes que si Temari te ve en el hospital te mandara volando a la torre del Hokage - afirmo divertida - Si, si, ya lo sé - y entonces su madre lo miro con el ceño fruncido - Con un si es más que suficiente - este solo se limitó a girar los ojos - Esta bien, mama - y entonces ella lo tomo del lóbulo de la oreja y tiro de este aun cuando era más baja que su hijo - No me hables con ese tono jovencito, aun cuando ya seas padre, yo sigo siendo y siempre seré tu madre, así que háblame como se debe - Shikamaru le pedía disculpas mientras al mismo tiempo le suplicaba para que soltara su oreja. Estuvieron discutiendo de esa forma hasta que llegaron a su casa, pero Shikamaru opto por ir a su antigua casa, se quedó a dormir en su antiguo cuarto, no quería ir a la casa que compartía con Temari, si no habría nadie cuando despertara al día siguiente, y así fue como se quedó dormido, en esa habitación que lo vio crecer hasta lo que es ahora.

Mientras dormía soñó con Temari y los gemelos, los cuatro estaban en el bosque del clan Nara y estaban alimentando a los venados, pero noto que Shikadai y Karura eran más grandes, tendrían unos cuatro, tal vez cinco años, Shikadai tenía el pelo recogido en la típica coleta de los del clan, llevaba puesto unos short verdes cortos, un polo de manga corta con el símbolo del clan. Estaba en brazos de Temari sonriendo.

Mientras que Karura a tenia el cabello largo hasta la cintura, lo llevaba suelto con una vincha que tenía un moño blanco, tenía una blusa de manga corta blanca y una falda escocesa con medias largas hasta la rodilla. Ella se me acerco y jalo del pantalón que llevaba puesto y hablo con la voz más dulce que escuche en mi vida - Papi, me tomas en brazos como mami con Shikadai - decía esto mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia mí.

Me doblegué ante su voluntad y la tome, entonces con Karura en brazos me dirigí hacia Temari y Shikadai y hable - Vamos a casa, estoy cansado - a lo que los tres dijeron - Tu siempre estás cansado, papá/Shikamaru - los tres me miraban con sus verdes ojos, entonces solo suspire y dije - Vamos - mientras tomaba la mano de Temari con mi mano libre, los cuatro salíamos del bosque dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra casa, y desperté.

Me doblegué ante su voluntad y la tome, entonces con Karura en brazos me dirigí hacia Temari y Shikadai y hable - Vamos a casa, estoy cansado - a lo que los tres dijeron - Tu siempre estás cansado, papá/Shikamaru - los tres me miraban con sus verdes.

Tres días después Tsunade había dado el visto bueno para que tanto Temari como los gemelos fueran a casa.

Estaba nervioso, en esa casa hasta ese momento solo habíamos vivido yo y Temari, pero ahora vivirían junto a nosotros Shikadai y Karura, me pregunto si mis padres habrían estado así de nerviosos cuando me llevaron por primera vez a la casa.

Entramos al cuarto en donde dormirían los bebes de ahora en adelante, anteriormente solo había una cuna pegada a la pared en el lado derecho de la ventana que daba al bosque, pero al descubrir que eran dos tuve que comprar otra para Karura, las dos eran blancas. De por si la habitación ya estaba decorada, habíamos usado un color verde claro para pintar las paredes, y en estas habían dibujado unos árboles blancos y entre ellos se podían ver pequeños venados y pájaros volando por los alrededores de un color marrón, cortesía de Sai e Ino. La cuna de Karura estaba en el lado opuesto a la de Shikadai, al lado izquierdo de la ventana, y en medio del cuarto se encontraba un sillón color crema, para que Temari les diera de lactar o para arrullarlos hasta que se durmieran.

Colocamos a Shikadai y Karura cada uno en sus respectivas cunas, para que se fueran acostumbrando a estas. Mientras tanto Temari estaba en el cuarto de invitados ordenando las cosas para cuando sus hermanos llegaran, estarían llegando mañana o pasado mañana, o eso pensaba yo hasta que se escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de la entrada. Como Temari estaba ocupada fui yo a abrir.

\- Ya voy - decía, porque al parecer la persona que tocaba no quería detenerse. Tomé la manija de la puerta y la abrí, cuando vi quienes eran no lo pude creer - ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí? - pregunté viendo estupefacto a Gaara y a Kankuro - Cómo que qué demonios hacemos nosotros aquí, obviamente venimos a ver a nuestra hermana y a nuestro sobrino/a. Tú solo eres opcional, vienes con el paquete, así que ni te emociones - dijo Kankuro en tono de burla a su cuñado - No me refiero a eso - dije exasperado - Me estoy refiriendo a que ¿no deberían llegar hasta mañana o pasado? - esta vez fue Gaara quien habló - Así es, pero queríamos llegar antes para poder estar con Temari y el bebé - Kankuro entonces continuo - ¿Qué? Acaso querías tener tiempo a solas con mi hermana, pervertido -.

Ante tal afirmación Shikamaru no sabía si sentirse ofendido o avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, mientras tanto Kankuro lo miraba de una manera picara levantando las cejas - ¡Claro que no! - menos mal, antes de que hubiera un pleito en medio de la calle Gaara intervino - Ya basta Kankuro, deja de molestarlo - y así lo hizo, pero entonces el hermano mayor le hablo a su cuñado - Entonces, ¿nos vas a dejar pasar o qué? - continuo hablando - Queremos ver a nuestro sobrino/a. - y Shikamaru los dejó pasar - Tu mamá nos mandó una carta diciendo que el bebé ya había nacido, pero no nos dijo si era un niño o una niña - y Shikamaru se dio cuenta entonces, ellos pensaban que él bebé era uno solo, no sabían la sorpresa que se llevarían al descubrir la verdad.

Shikamaru los guio hasta donde se encontraba Temari, al cuarto de invitados, apenas sintió a Shikamaru le pregunto - ¿Quién era Shikamaru? - a lo que el aludido contesto - Pues mira por ti misma, date la vuelta - así lo hizo y la mujer vio a sus hermanos parados detrás de Shikamaru, se quedó estática por un par de segundos y les pregunto - ¿Que hacen aquí? - a lo que el segundo hermano bufo - ¿Es en serio? tú también nos harás la misma pregunta. Ya bastante tuve con el - dijo indicando a Shikamaru, mientras que este reía.

Lo siguiente que hizo Temari fue acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos - Los extrañe mucho - sentencio entrecortadamente, tanto Shikamaru como sus hermanos sabían que estaba reteniendo las ganas de llorar, aun cuando fuera poco tiempo, hasta ahora no había estado tanto tiempo apartada de ellos y como cualquier hermana mayor los extrañaba - Y nosotros a ti - dijeron los dos abrazándola también.

Luego de un rato en esa posición los hermanos de la arena se separaron y la hermana mayor dijo - Pensaba que llegarían en los próximos días - Shikamaru fue más rápido que cualquiera de los dos en contestar - Dijeron que querían verte a ti y "al bebe" - respondió recalcando sobre la palabra bebé, al parecer Temari lo entendió y les dirigió una sonrisa a ambos hermanos - Porque no vamos a la habitación después de almorzar - Temari uso específicamente cada palabra para no dar ningún indicio sobre que eran dos y no uno, quería que esta fuera una sorpresa - Pero yo quiero conocerlo/a ahora - se quejó Kankuro a regañadientes - Si no para que hicimos todo este viaje hacia aquí - a lo que Temari contesto - Pensaba que habían venido a verme a mí, porque les hacía falta - sentencio esta con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, Shikamaru veía toda la escena divertido.

\- Y así es Temari, pero también queríamos a ver nuestro sobrino/a - dijo Kankuro agitado, nunca había visto a su hermana portarse de ese modo, a lo que esta respondió girando la cabeza en respuesta negativa - Esta bien, pero al menos podrías decirnos si es una niña o un niño, para que Kankuro deje de hablar de ese modo - y esta sentencio sin vacilar - No, será una sorpresa - dijo está retirándose de la habitación para ir hacia la cocina - Te estas divirtiendo, ¿no es así Nara? - siseo Kankuro mirando hacia donde estaba su cuñado reteniendo sus ganas de reír - No sabes cuánto, por una vez no es a mí a quien anduviera molestando con sus maquinaciones - dejo a los hermanos siguiendo a su esposa en la cocina.

\- Shikamaru voy a ir a hacer algunas compras, tu vigílalos para que no entren a la habitación de los gemelos - su esposo entonces se acercó por detrás y la envolvió en sus brazos - Si lo hago, ¿qué recibiré a cambio? - dijo mientras besaba su cuello - De seguro no lo que estás pensando, te lo dije o no, si siquiera lo intentas te mandare a volar - le contesto sonriendo Temari mientras se soltaba de su agarre e iba hacia la salida de la casa - Que fastidio - pronuncio a regañadientes Shikamaru, mientras iba hacia la sala de estar junto a sus cuñados - ¿Que paso, te arruinaron la diversión? - Kankuro se burló del apenas lo vio entrar con una cara que lo decía todo. El Nara solo llego a bufar, porque sabía que si Temari regresaba y los encontraba discutiendo no lo pensaría dos veces y los dejaría muriendo de hambre, y al final el único ganador en todo esto sería Gaara, así que prefirió tocar otro tema para pasar el tiempo, evadiendo todas las preguntas con respecto a Shikadai y Karura.

Temari había llegado hace una media hora y estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo, mientras tanto yo y Gaara conversábamos algunos temas sobre la Alianza Shinobi y de vez en cuando hacia bromas junto con Kankuro, después de unos cuantos minutos escuchamos una voz provenir de la cocina llamándonos - Ya está listo, vengan a comer - dicho esto los tres nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, cuanto más nos acercábamos más llegábamos a nuestras fosas nasales el olor de la comida.

Fue en el momento en que entramos que nos quedamos sin palabras. Temari había cocinado cada uno de nuestros platos favoritos, para Gaara costillar en salsa bbq, a Kankuro hamburguesas de carne y al final para mí y ella Shimesaba - ¡Wow, te luciste hermana! - grito Kankuro abrazando a Temari antes de sentarse y empezar a comer seguido de nosotros - ¿Y porque no hiciste sopa de queso con soja para ti? - le pregunto su esposo - Quería, pero en el mercado no tenían soja, al parecer se les había acabado - dijo un poco decepcionada, pero aun así siguió comiendo junto con todos los demás.

Todos comíamos y hablábamos amenamente, hasta que unos llantos provenientes de la segunda planta llamo la atención de todos - Parece que alguien despertó - sentencio Shikamaru - Hm, ya me parecía raro que no hubiera ningún ruido - dicho esto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y miro a sus hermanos - ¿Vienen? - los dos integrantes de la familia Nara les indicaban que los siguieran.

Subiendo al segundo piso, en donde los llantos eran mucho más audibles, se podían divisar cuatro puertas, la primera al subir las escaleras estaba ubicada al fondo a la izquierda, esa era la alcoba de Shikamaru y Temari, al frente había otra puerta, el cual era el baño, en la parte derecha se encontraba un pasillo que conducía hacia otras dos habitaciones, la primera era el estudio en donde Shikamaru guardaba todos los documentos y hacia su trabajo en casa, en realidad era un dormitorio, pero decidieron emplearla para ese uso, y al final del pasillo se encontraba la habitación de dónde venían los llantos. Los cuatro adultos entraron a la estancia, tanto Kankuro como Gaara estaban ansiosos para conocer a su futuro sobrino/a, pero al divisar dos cunas, se puede decir que no era lo que esperaban.

Los hermanos menores no articularon palabra alguna, hasta que el mayor exclamo - ¡Son dos! - sin poder contener la risa Temari y Shikamaru empezaron a reír, no todos los días se podía llegar a sorprender al Kazekage, no mucho en el caso de Kankuro, pero sí de Gaara - Si, él es el mayor de diez minutos - les dijo Temari, quien los llevaba hacia la cuna en donde se encontraba Shikadai, mientras que Shikamaru se acercaba a la cuna de Karura para que parara de llorar - Entonces son gemelos - sentencio Gaara viendo al niño, ante lo que Shikamaru pronuncio acercándose a estos con la niña en brazos - No, en realidad serian mellizos, al ser de diferente sexos - haciendo ver a la niña - Entonces, este de aquí es el niño, y a la que tienes en brazos es la niña - los dos asintieron - Así es, la verdad fue una sorpresa para todos, nadie se esperaba que también nacería ella. Hasta Tsunade y Sakura se sorprendieron.

\- ¿Y cómo se llaman? - Temari indicando a Shikadai enuncio - El niño decidimos llamarlo Shikadai, mientras que la niña se llama Karura - Gaara y Kankuro permanecieron callados por un instante - Le pusiste el mismo nombre que nuestra madre - pronuncio Kankuro, con un poco de dificultad - En realidad no fui yo, se lo dio Shikamaru - ambos hermanos de la arena observaron atentamente a Shikamaru - Fue una simple coincidencia no sabía que ese fuera el nombre de su madre - manifestó un tanto avergonzado, colocando a Karura en la misma cuna de Shikadai - Aun así, gracias - expreso Gaara viéndolo con gratitud en los ojos.

\- Con que dos, el niño se parece a Shikamaru, aunque tiene tus ojos, mientras que la niña se parece a ti Temari, al menos ella tuvo suerte, no puedo decir lo mismo del otro. Aunque si llegase a tener tu carácter enton... ¡Ugh! - antes de que pudiera terminar el comentario la madre le asesto un fuerte golpe en la nuca, mientras que el padre con la ayuda de sus sombras intentaba estrangularlo - Ga-Gaa... - pronunciaba entrecortadamente mientras pedía ayuda a su hermano, quien mientras tanto no le prestaba atención, Gaara estaba demasiado absorto en ver a sus dos sobrinos - quienes lo veían a su vez - que a preocuparse por la vida de su hermano mayor.

\- Son perfectos - pronuncio con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Shikadai y Karura le sonreían de regreso - Verdad que si - decía Temari quien se posiciono al lado derecho de este junto con Shikamaru, mientras tanto se podía ver en el rincón más alejada de la habitación el cuerpo de un Kankuro inmóvil - ¿Acaso lo mataron? - pregunto como si fuera algo de lo más normal - No lo creo, pero que importa, eso le pasa por meterse con mis hijos - sentencio Temari, sin darle mayor importancia.

Los tres bajaron junto con los bebes a la primera planta, Shikamaru llevaba a Karura mientras que Temari tenía a Shikadai - Gaara, ten a Shikadai un momento, tengo que poner una frazada para que podamos acomodarlos en el piso - paso Shikadai a los brazos de Gaara, quien al tener algo tan pequeño y frágil se puso tenso y nervioso.

\- Relájate, solo es un bebe - Gaara le respondió - Es justamente eso lo que me preocupa. Es tan pequeño que tengo miedo de romperlo - veía como Shikadai cerraba sus ojos.

\- Parece que va a dormir de nuevo - dijo Shikamaru al ver como su hijo cerraba los ojos.

\- Es...adorable - decía sin aliento.

\- Jamás pensé escuchar salir esas dos palabras de ti - bufo, y continuó hablando - Han cambiado muchas cosas desde la primera vez que nos conocimos - a lo que Gaara asintió.

\- Sí, muchas en definitiva - sentencio al final. Viendo a su sobrino en sus brazos, no podía creer que los bebes fueran tan rechonchos de pequeños, se preguntó si el mismo fuera así al nacer.

Viendo a su sobrino en sus brazos, no podía creer que los bebes fueran tan rechonchos de pequeños, se preguntó si el mismo fuera así al nacer

\- Jamás hubiera pensado que me enamoraría de tu hermana, mucho menos casarme con ella. La primera vez que la vi pensé que era guapa, pero después de verla pelear con Tenten, inmediatamente borre ese pensamiento de mi mente - dijo Shikamaru con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

\- Me lo imagino - suspiró antes de continuar - En ese entonces todos me temían, realmente pensaba que estaba solo. Sólo después de conocer a Naruto me di cuenta que ellos siempre estuvieron allí. Pero tenía demasiado odio y miedo, miedo de salir herido de nuevo, tanto que no quise verlo - dijo recordando esos días.

\- Aquí esta - Temari entro a la sala con la frazada en manos, y la coloco en el piso; le indicó a Shikamaru y Gaara que colocaran tanto Karura como a Shikadai encima de ella para que pudieran moverse libremente.

\- Quiero cargar a la niña, es tan mona - se escuchó de la nada decir a Kankuro, pero antes de que este pudiera siquiera tocarla esta había desaparecido en frente de sus narices como por arte de magia.

Solo que no era magia, Shikamaru había usado sus sombras para apartar a Karura de las garras - como así las llamaba el - de Kankuro.

\- No dejare que toques a mi linda Karura, ¡aléjate! - dijo Shikamaru mientras estrechaba a la pequeña Karura protectoramente hacia su pecho.

\- ¡Que dijiste! - grito el moreno, mientras intentaba acercarse a la niña, quien estaba despreocupadamente riendo al ver la escena - No solo es tu hija, también es nuestra sobrina - se desató una pelea entre los dos hombres, uno al intentar acercarse y el otro al alejarse.

\- Esto es ridículo - dijo Gaara, mientras veía la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante él, y jugaba con Shikadai usando su arena al mismo tiempo.

Temari veía molesta como estos dos hombre, ya adultos discutían sobre algo tan tonto como sostener una bebe de apenas medio mes, no soportando esta tonta pelea la mujer hiso lo único que se le ocurrió, ir en dirección de estos dos, primero tomar a Karura de los brazos de su esposo, dársela a Gaara y golpear a Shikamaru y Kankuro, hasta dejarlos inconscientes en el piso de la sala, con unos grandes golpes en sus cabezas.

\- Ya basta ustedes dos, pelearse por algo así, parecen niños, y encima de eso con Karura en medio; será mejor que no los vea haciéndolo de nuevo, porque entonces si me conocerán - amenazándolos, mientras los veía con el ceño fruncido, muy molesta por su actitud.

\- Si, señora - dijeron los dos hombre con la cabeza baja, mirando el tatami.

\- Shikadai, Karura, no sé cómo llegaron a tener un padre y un tío tan idiotas y buenos para nada - le decía Temari, pero los dos bebes parecían estar más entretenidos jugando con la arena de su tío Gaara.

Los cuatro adultos y los dos bebes se la pasaron en la sala de estar charlando amenamente, hasta que fue la hora de cenar, Temari sirvió a los tres hombres mientras ella se dirigía al segundo piso de la casa para dar de lactar a Karura y Shikadai.

Al haber terminado el esposo y los hermanos de la mujer limpiaron los servicios y subieron a la segunda planta delante de la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos, Gaara fue quien toco la puerta; se pudieron escuchar pasos cada vez más cerca de la puerta, y al abrirse se podía ver a Temari, les indico que entraran pero silenciosamente, para que no despertaran a Shikadai y Karura, quienes estaban durmiendo cada uno en su propia cuna.

Después de cerrar la puerta y dejarlos dormir, Temari les indico su habitación a sus hermanos menores, se dieron las buenas noches y los esposos se dirigieron a su propia alcoba. Al haberse cambiado en sus pijamas, cada uno se acomodó en la cama matrimonial. Temari al no sentirse cómoda decidió colocarse encima del pecho de su esposo, quien la estrecho más a si con su brazo izquierdo, mientras el derecho estaba detrás de su cabeza e intentó dormir.

\- Shikamaru... - hablo Temari mientras acariciaba el pecho de su esposo.

\- Uhm, ¿qué pasa Temari? - pregunto el hombre, mientras miraba a su esposa.

\- Crees, ¿que seremos buenos padres? - esa pregunta sorprendió a Shikamaru, pero entonces con su brazo izquierdo hizo que el cuerpo de su esposa estuviera encima del suyo, esta al sentir el cambio de posición grito un poco por la sorpresa, pero Shikamaru continuo hablando.

\- No sé yo, pero estoy seguro que serás una madre increíble, más que increíble, excelente - le dijo sonriendo a lo que Temari se sonrojo, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo feliz.

\- ¿Y tú? - le pregunto la mujer a su esposo - ¿Tú serás buen padre para los niños? - siguió hablando mientras acariciaba con sus finos dedos su cabello negro suelto por la almohada.

\- Pues no lo sé, seguro seré como tú me llamaste hace rato un padre bueno para nada - dijo casi jugando mientras observaba que su esposa le obsequiaba una de esas enormes sonrisas que al tanto le gustaban.

\- Yo no estaría tan segura - expreso su opinión, mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios - Seguro que serás un padre muy cariñoso, pero al mismo tiempo muy problemático y sobreprotector, aun mas con Karura al ser una chica - le decía mientras continuaba con sus besos.

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Shikamaru, muy feliz por el cumplido que le había hecho Temari.

\- Aja, a decir verdad, mientras te veía pelear con Kankuro por Karura me excite un poco - le dijo coquetamente Temari, mirándolo a los ojos ya no desde

\- ¿Lo hiciste? - le pregunto mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella, para poder besarla.

\- Deberías saber, lo que más le gusta a una mujer es ver a un padre protegiendo a sus hijos - pronuncio estas palabras mientras levantaba su cuerpo del pecho de su esposo con sus manos para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, y mirarlo desde arriba a los ojos, moviendo su cadera contra su hombría.

-...- Shikamaru gruñó al sentir el contacto de tela con tela de sus intimidades haciendo fricción la una contra la otra.

Lo que empezó como un simple juego de seducción muy pronto escaló; besos, caricias, ya no eran suficientes, querían más, mucho más. Shikamaru de un solo movimiento cambio de posición, esta vez con Temari debajo de él, mientras entre besos se despojaban de las ropas del otro. La lujuria y excitación se podían oler en el aire, se podía divisar en esa habitación a oscuras dos cuerpos desnudos y agitados, bañados solo por la luz de la luna llena en el firmamento.

El cuerpo masculino estaba intencionado a dirigir su rostro en la entrepierna de su esposa, quien veía con expectación, ya que sabía lo que se avecinaba, y sabía que sería realmente exquisito sentir la longitud de su lengua y dedos en la parte más íntima de su ser. Y así fue, apenas sintió la respiración de su esposo en su vulva no pudo contener un gemido, que a oídos de este, era el sonido más hermoso que había oído en toda su vida, no había nada más gratificante para un hombre enamorado el saber que tu esposa, la mujer que más amas está totalmente satisfecha, no solo emocionalmente, también físicamente.

Shikamaru continúo con su labor de satisfacerla con su lengua y dedos, mientras que al mismo tiempo con su otra mano atendía a sus pezones, causando gritos de placer de parte de Temari, haciéndola llegar a su propio orgasmo.

\- Shi-Shikamaru...ya no...aguanto...lo...lo quiero...- decía jadeando Temari a su esposo, casi rogándole, mientras aún estaba sensible por el reciente orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Shikamaru le pregunto, jugando con ella, él sabía lo que quería, y no se lo iba a negar, nunca lo haría, pero le gustaba ver a Temari en esa posición suplicante, jadeando su nombre, solo para que él y solo él pudiera complacerla.

\- Por favor, Shikamaru... - suplicándole, buscando con su mano, lo que tanto anhelaba debajo de su pelvis - Tu sabes lo que quiero... - antes de que pudiera tener en su mano su excitada erección, Shikamaru tomó sus dos manos por las muñecas y las elevó sobre su cabeza apoyándolas sobre la almohada.

\- Si no me lo dices, no lo sabré - él también estaba excitado, pero no lo daba a notar - Dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Temari? - le pregunto otra vez, pero esta vez acariciando con su erección su intimidad, la cual aún sensible por el reciente orgasmo hizo que de su boca saliera un gemido mientras que su cabeza se iba para atrás hundiéndose aún más en su almohada y sus ojos se pusieran en blancos y llorosos.

\- Te...¡Ah!... - sintiendo como la punta de su erección se rozaba contra su vulva, torturándola - Te quiero dentro de mí...siempre...dentro de mí - dijo mirándolo a los ojos, ante estas palabras Shikamaru no aguanto más y poco a poco fue introduciendo hombría dentro de la feminidad de ella; con cada centímetro ambos podían sentir la fricción y la satisfacción de sentirse por fin unidos, al estar por completo dentro de Temari, Shikamaru soltó sus muñecas para poder besarla mientras posicionaba sus largas y torneadas piernas por encima de sus hombros, para lograr tener un mayor acceso a lo que tanto deseaba.

\- Te advierto que si me dejas embarazada de nuevo... - fue acallada por los labios de Shikamaru, quien dijo a continuación.

\- Sí, sí, me mandas a volar, ya lo sé - dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, mirándola a los ojos, los cuales hacían ver en ellos el amor que él le procesaba.

Ella le sonrió a su vez, mientras colocaba sus brazos por detrás de su cuello y lo atraía más a ella - Buen chico, aprendes rápido... ¡Ah! - no pudo terminar su frase al sentir como en una de sus estocadas había hallado un punto sensible.

\- Parece que toque un punto sensible, ¿habrá sido el punto G? - pregunto, casi riendo por la reacción de Temari.

\- I-idiota... - dijo en manera de repuesta ella, roja por la vergüenza, incitándolo a que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Continuaron demostrándose su amor de la forma más natural y primitiva que un hombre y mujer puedan hacerlo, uniéndose y amándose tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Al haber llegado ambos al clímax, con el cuerpo de Shikamaru sobre el de Temari jadeando, al haber recuperado el aliento, Shikamaru levanto su cabeza para poder mirar el bello rostro de Temari, quien lo veía a su vez a los ojos, ambos se vieron sonriéndose y abrazándose.

\- Te amo Temari - le dijo Shikamaru, estrechando aún más su cuerpo al suyo.

\- Y yo a ti, Shikamaru - se fundieron en un dulce pero largo beso que hacía ver todo su amor, el uno por el otro.

No eran muchos los que se podían jactar de haber visto a esa mujer vulnerable, se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, ella se mostraba de esa manera solo con las personas que amaba, y una de esas era su esposo, Shikamaru. Y a la lista ahora se podía añadir a sus dos hijos.

Y a la lista ahora se podía añadir a sus dos hijos

Los dos se dispusieron adormir profundamente en los brazos del otro, pidiendo que la mañana siguiente no llegase tan pronto, para poder estar más tiempo junto, haciendo lo que a Shikamaru más le gustaba, dormir junto a su hermosa esposa y despertar con ella a su lado, por el resto de su vida.

 **Bueno chicos, al fin decidí que este es no el final, pienso hacer otros dos capitulo o tal vez uno, todo dependerá de mi imaginación.**

 **Pero creo que el tercero será de cómo van creciendo durante su primer año, cuando caminan, esas cosas por los cuales los padres siempre se emocionan, y el cuarto tal vea a la edad d años, ya veré ese punto más adelante.**

 **La verdad, no pensaba escribir tanto para este capítulo, pero me salió bastante largo, incluso más que el anterior.**

 **Yo siempre he pensado que si Shikamaru tenía una hija mujer, este sería muy sobreprotector con ella hasta el punto de lo ridículo, esa es mi opinión y así es como la utilice y la presente en esta historia, Shikamaru me salió un poco OOC.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y al final decidí dejar los ojos de Karura de color verdes, dejen reviews.**

 **Pensaba hacer una secuela, pero esta vez con los hijos de todos, empezando un poco antes de que vayan a la academia ninja como en el anime de Boruto, y leí varios fanfíc con los chicos que van al pasado, tal vez se me encienda el foco y escriba una yo también, pero obviamente con mis personajes.**

 **Hasta la proxima, bye**


	3. Àlbum de Fotos (Parte 1)

**Álbum de fotos (Parte 1)**

 **Los flashbacks están en cursiva y entre comillas.**

En el patio trasero de una casa se podían ver dos niños de seis años jugando, con al frente de la casa el símbolo de uno de los clanes más influyentes en la aldea de la hoja, el del clan Nara. Estos eran los mellizos, Shikadai y Karura Nara, hijos del líder del clan Shikamaru Nara y de la princesa de Sunagakure, Sabaku no Temari.

El niño tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, típico del clan Nara, vestía una camisa de mangas largas color beige con unos pantalones verde oscuro. La niña tenía el cabello rubio largo, llegando a la cintura, si esta se posaba bajo el sol, su cabello podía hasta llegar a tener un matiz casi parecido al oro, al igual que Temari, llevaba un lindo vestido de color rosado y un adorno con forma de flor en el cabello, regalo para su cumpleaños de Ino.

Los hermanos aun siendo mellizos no se parecían mucho, muchos hasta se sorprendían cuando les decían que eran hermanos gemelos, sin embargo lo único que destacaba en ambos y que eran exactamente iguales eran sus verdes ojos, casi tocando el azul, iguales a los de la madre.

Eran la 6 de la noche, y el sol se estaba ocultando detrás de la Roca del Hokage, en donde muy pronto se añadiría un nuevo rostro después del Sesto, Kawasaki Hakate. Temari estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando unos gritos provenientes de la sala de estar la distrajeron.

\- ¿Qué son esos gritos? - se preguntó, así que fue a averiguar.

Cuando llegó vio a su hijo mayor en el piso durmiendo, mientras su hermana intentaba despertarlo.

\- Vamos, oni-chan - le decía Karura, jalándolo de la camisa que llevaba puesto.

\- Ya estoy cansado - contestó Shikadai a su hermana menor.

\- Pero prometiste que jugarías conmigo - la niña estaba al punto del llanto, cuando ambos oyeron una voz familiar, una que escuchaban todos los días.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó Temari, desde el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados - Karura puedo oír tus gritos desde la cocina - entonces la menor de los hermanos habló, mientras se encaminaba hacia donde estaba su madre y se limpiaba las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con caer de sus ojos.

\- Mamá, Shika-ni prometió que hoy jugaría conmigo pero no lo hace - dijo la niña mientras miraba a su madre desde abajo.

\- Quiero dormir - intervino una voz cansada, casi soñolienta de donde estaba acostado su hijo Shikadai.

\- Shikadai, realmente eres igual de perezoso que tu padre, ¿tanto te cuesta jugar un momento con Karura? -

\- ¡Cierto! - le dio la razón su hija menor haciendo un pequeño puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

En el mismo momento que lo pronunció se escuchó un estornudo provenir de la Torre de él Hokage, más específicamente de su oficina.

\- *Sniff, sniff* - estaba rascándose la nariz una persona.

\- ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru, acaso te resfriaste? - le preguntó Sumire preocupada por la salud de este.

\- No, no es eso - contestó a la pregunta de la mujer.

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - esta vez fue el Hokage quien preguntó.

\- Creo que Temari debe estar hablando de mí - dijo Shikamaru, como si fuera cosa de todos los días.

\- ¿Qué? - ambos, tanto Shizune como Kakashi no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

\- Me pregunto, ¿si está hablando bien o mal? - entonces una gran aura negra lo envolvió de solo pensarlo - Seguramente mal, y todavía enfrente de los niños - sentenció mientras revisaba unos documentos.

\- ...je...je...je - los dos presentes solo atinaron a reír nerviosamente ante la actitud de Shikamaru.

De regreso a la casa de la familia Nara, la madre estaba tratando de mantener todo su auto control para no golpear a su flojo hijo de que juegue con su hermana, entonces recordó que si bien es cierto que Shikadai fuera igual de perezoso que Shikamaru, también era igual de orgulloso que ella, solo tenía que presionar los botones correctos y este accedería a jugar con su hermana.

\- Ya veo, entonces creo que esa promesa que hiciste hace unos años atrás sobre proteger y hacer feliz a Karura no era cierta - expresó de forma decepcionada, mientras usaba una mano para sostener su rostro y cerrar sus ojos y suspirar; todo parte de la actuación.

Shikadai ante esa afirmación se levantó del suelo con el ceño fruncido - ¡Sí lo era! - gritó el pequeño niño a su madre - Haría cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a Karura - al haber sentenciado esto, Temari sabía que había ganado.

Estaba sonriendo victoriosa en su interior - _*_ _ **Un pequeño empujón mas***_ \- pensó Temari mientras miraba a Shikadai - Pues no parece - se arrodilló a la misma altura que Karura para acariciarle su pequeña cabellera rubia - Mira como dejas que tu hermanita llore porque no quieres jugar con ella, eso no lo hace un buen hermano mayor -

Ante esto Shikadai bufó - Está bien - se acercó a su hermana - Karura, ¿a qué quieres jugar? - ante la pregunta ella sonrió, logrando que su hermano también sonriera.

\- Como Shika-ni está cansado, a algo que no tengas que hacer esfuerzo físico - ante esto Temari también sonrió.

\- Tu siempre tan considerada Karura - y era cierto, la niña siempre tomaba en consideración el estado de los demás, más aún si se trataba de sus familiares, pero en especial de su padre y hermano mayor, ella los adoraba a ambos y ellos a ella.

Karura en aspecto se parecía a Temari y a su abuela materna de quien heredó sus delicadas expresiones faciales, con la ligera diferencia del largo del cabello, quien Yoshino había insistido en que se lo dejaran largo.

En cuanto respecta a la personalidad heredó de su madre su testarudez, mientras que de Shikamaru muy poco, algo por lo cual su abuela Yoshino estaba agradecida, aunque de vez en cuando se podía notar uno o dos comportamientos muy típicos de este en la niña. Todos en Suna hasta ella misma lo decía, en su mayoría la personalidad de Karura se parecía a la de Gaara cuando pequeño, muy gentil, sonriente e inocente, aunque el anciano Ebizo llegó a decir estas palabras:

" **Parece que la pequeña no solo heredó su aspecto, también el noble y bondadoso corazón de la señora Karura, aunque eso se podrá confirmar cuanto más vaya creciendo, pero seguro será una muy guapa jovencita."**

Ante esa afirmación ella y sus hermanos no sabían que decir, ellos no tenían muchos recuerdos de su madre así que no sabían cuan verdaderas podrían llegar a ser las palabras del anciano hombre. Pero el solo pensar que su hija podría llegar a parecerse a su difunta madre hacia que los hermanos de la arena quisieran llorar de alegría.

Karura después de meditarlo, lo decidió - A las escondidas, yo cuento y tú te escondes Shika-ni - dijo indicando a su hermano mayor, mientras le decía que fuera a esconderse - ¡Rápido hermanito! - le gritó emocionada Karura a su hermano.

Shikadai tan sólo dijo - Si, si, ya voy - mientras buscaba un buen lugar para esconderse al mismo tiempo que Karura estaba contando.

\- Con un sí basta Shikadai - otra cosa que Shikadai había heredado de los genes de Shikamaru era el de repetir demasiado ese "Si, si", a Temari no le gustaba y cada vez que le decía que ya no lo usará era como hablarle a la pared ya que el niño seguía usándolo, lo había intentado con Shikamaru también, pero fue en vano, porque su querido esposo aún seguía usándolo, pero ella no era de rendirse tan fácil e iba a lograr que se le quitará esa mala costumbre a su hijo.

\- Sí, mamá - al no encontrar un buen lugar en la sala, salió de la habitación para ir a esconderse a algún otro lugar de la casa.

Temari regresó a la cocina para terminar de preparar la cena mientras los dos pequeños estarían jugando, en algún momento escuchó la voz de Karura - ¡Listo o no Shika-ni, allá voy! - ante esto Temari río, sin haberlo siquiera planeado se había convertido en esposa, y después en madre de dos hermosos niños.

Pensaba que al haber crecido con un padre tan frío se casaría, sí; pero no por amor, pensaba que se casaría en un matrimonio por conveniencia con algún niño rico de la élite de Suna o con el hijo de algún Daimio del país del viento, pero que sorpresa fue la suya de haber recibido una propuesta de matrimonio del hombre que ella amaba, el cual era también su novio en ese entonces.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató que diez minutos después de haber estado buscando a su hermano, ya no se escuchaban los sonidos de las pisadas de Karura, ni siquiera había venido a jactarse que había encontrado a su hermano, tampoco había visto pasar a Shikadai.

Revisó el reloj de la cocina, habían pasado treinta minutos y la cena ya estaba lista, pero no había señal de los dos niños, Temari decidió ir a buscarlos. Empezó buscando por el segundo piso, Shikadai normalmente se escondería en la habitación que compartía con Shikamaru, entró pero no había nadie, siguió con las demás habitaciones, el baño, el cuarto de Shikadai, que era la antigua habitación de los dos cuando aún eran bebés - hasta el año pasado la compartían - pero siguiendo milagrosamente un consejo de Kankuro, trasladamos a Karura a la antigua oficina de Shikamaru, al costado del cuarto de Shikadai.

Ahora el estudio de Shikamaru se encontraba en la planta baja, en una habitación que antes usaban para guardar cosas de vario tipo. Revisó todos los cuartos de la segunda planta, pero no había ni un solo rastro de ellos. De pronto mientras bajaba las escaleras escuchó unos sonidos provenir del estudio de Shikamaru, eran voces, unas voces inconfundibles.

Temari se acercó al marco de la puerta y la habría poco a poco - ¿Ahora que estarán haciendo? - se preguntó mientras abría más la puerta del estudio.

Se podían escuchar risas que provenían de una niña - Mira, aquí papá está en pañales - habló Karura burlándose de su papá - Se veía tan tierno - dijo mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

\- Mira esta - le indicó Shikadai - Está usando un Hakama*, tal vez estaban celebrando el Shishi-Go-San* - puntualizó el hermano mayor viendo la foto.

\- También están el abuelo Shikaku y la abuela Yoshino - - Se veían tan jóvenes, al parecer se estaban divirtiendo - de pronto vio algo que originó una nueva risa por parte de Karura.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó Shikadai a su hermana menor, entonces ella le indicó la foto que estaba viendo.

Shikadai hizo todo lo posible para contenerse, pero al final acompañó a su hermana al reír ambos de una foto en particular en donde estaba su padre de bebe.

Al calmarse un poco Karura habló - Parece que la abuela está intentando que papá se mantenga despierto - mientras se secaba las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con caer por la risa.

\- Papá se parece mucho al abuelo, aún más con la barba de chivo - vio Shikadai

\- Y tú a papá, como consecuencia también al abuelo - Shikadai frunció un poco su entre ceja pareciéndose a Temari, pero Shikadai jamás se molestaría con su hermanita, con Boruto y los demás sí, pero nunca con ella.

Para asustarlos a ambos Temari abrió la puerta con fuerza y preguntó - ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos, hurgando entre las cosas de su padre? - los dos niños al oír la voz de su mamá saltaron del levantándose del piso y mirar de frente a su madre.

\- ¡Mamá! - gritaron los hermanos, asustados a que tal vez su mamá esté molesta de que hayan entrado sin permiso a la habitación.

\- Saben muy bien que les está prohibido entrar a esta habitación, aquí están los documentos que su padre necesita - en realidad no estaba molesta, pero le daba risa ver la cara de susto de sus hijos, aún más la de Shikadai, quien le recordaba la de su esposo, se contenía para no reír ya que debía continuar con la actuación.

\- Es que oni-chan se escondió en el estudio, y mientras estaba buscándolo este álbum se cayó del estante - explicó la niña indicando el álbum que tanto ella como su hermano estaban viendo en el piso del estudio de su padre.

Temari camino hacia el álbum y lo recogió del piso, de inmediato lo reconoció - Este es el viejo álbum de fotos de Yoshino - les dijo a sus hijos, Yoshino se lo hacía ver cuando Shikamaru no estaba por los alrededores para que este no se lo quitara.

\- ¿De la abuela? - preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

\- Sí - recordó que en ese álbum había varias fotos muy pero muy vergonzosas de su esposo cuando bebé y pequeño - ¿Así que escuchaba risas, se estaban riendo al ver las fotos de su padre de pequeño? - sabía que era por las fotos, ella misma no pudo contenerse cuando las vio por primera vez.

\- Es imposible permanecer impasible al ver esas fotos, son muy graciosas mamá - contestó el mayor de los dos hermanos, mientras la menor intentaba contener la risa sin mucho éxito al recordarlas.

\- Yoshino debió olvídalo la última vez que estuvo aquí - supuso Temari al recordar la última visita de Yoshino a la casa Nara.

\- Hasta ahora sólo hemos visto fotos de papá, no hay ni una nuestra - dijo la niña un poco decepcionada de no encontrar fotos de ellos dos.

\- Vayan a las últimas páginas, debe haber muchas fotos de ustedes también, después de todo es su abuela - le dijo Temari disipando las dudas de la pequeña Karura.

Entonces Shikadai vio una foto de sus padres y se lo dijo a su mamá - Aquí hay una tuya con papá, están durmiendo - indicándosela a Temari, quien vio la foto incrédula.

\- ¿Pero qué? - preguntó a nadie al ver una foto que no había visto antes - ¿Cuando tomó esta foto? - era una de Shikamaru y ella, cuando tenían solo unos días de casados, después de la boda oficial en Suna. Sobre todo lo recordaba porque ese yukata que usaba en la foto se lo había regalado Shikamaru después de la boda, al llegar a Konoha, que sería desde ese momento su nuevo hogar. Y entonces oyó a alguien decir.

\- ¿No sabias que la tenía? - le preguntó Shikadai, mirando la foto.

\- No, primera vez que la veo - negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados laterales.

\- ¿Y esta? - intervino Karura indicando y haciéndole ver otra foto en donde también estaban Shikamaru y ella juntos.

\- Por la posición parece que estaba escondida cuando la tomó - analizó Shikadai viendo la foto, tanto él como Karura eran extremadamente inteligentes para su edad, aunque después de todo era de esperarse, eran hijos de Shikamaru y de ella.

\- ¿A quién estabas sosteniendo mamá, a mí o a oni-chan? - le preguntó inocentemente Karura.

Lo pensó por un momento, pero a los segundos le contestó - Creo que a Shikadai, tú estabas durmiendo en tu cuna - sentenció al final, la niña miró a su madre y después regresó su vista hacia el álbum.

\- Qué les parece si seguimos viendo las fotos, antes que regrese Shikamaru - les propuso a los dos niños, a lo que estos respondieron afirmativamente con un caluroso "¡SÍ!".

Los tres siguieron viendo el álbum de fotos, pero estaban tan absortos que no se percataron que había llegado alguien a la casa.

El esposo y padre dijo el típico - ¡Ya llegué! - pero Shikamaru no recibió ninguna respuesta ante su regreso a casa, de nadie, tanto menos de su pequeña Karura quien siempre corría a recibirlo saltando encima de él a abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había extrañado durante el día.

Primero fue a revisar la cocina para ver si se encontraba en esta Temari, al no encontrarla se dirigió hacia la sala de estar; tampoco, ni rastro de ella ni de los niños, estaba caminando hacia las escaleras para ir hacía el segundo piso pero el escuchar risas provenir de su estudio hizo que ese detuviera y regresara sobre sus pasos.

Al llegar al frente de la puerta vio que estaba entre abierta, así que la abrió y vio a su esposa con sus hijos a los lados de esta mientras miraban algo, al ver sus espaldas este no podía ver que era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención y les causará tanta gracia, y no iba a quedarse allí viendo como esos tres ignoraban y no percibirán su presencia, así que habló.

\- ¿Qué hacen los tres en mi estudio? - preguntó, al escuchar su voz Temari junto con los niños voltearon a verlo.

\- ¡Papá! - gritaron los dos niños acercándose a su papá a abrazarlo.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Shikamaru - le dedicó a Shikamaru junto con una sonrisa mientras tenía el álbum en mano.

\- Estábamos viendo el álbum de fotos de la abuela - contestó Karura a su pregunta anterior.

\- ¿Su álbum de fotos? - dijo Shikamaru un poco pálido.

\- Parece que tu mamá lo olvidó el otro día - Temari se lo mostró, al tenerlo todavía a la mano - ¿Te sientes bien?, estás un poco pálido - le preguntó Temari a su esposo preocupada al ver que este había empalidecido de repente.

\- No lo olvidó, me lo prestó - dijo finalmente Shikamaru viendo a su familia - Quería que lo viéramos juntos - el otro día su madre se lo había dejado para que lo pudiera ver junto a su familia, pero este no pudo al ver todas las vergonzosas fotos que había de él, así que optó mejor por esconderlo en su estudio, ya que los niños nunca entraban ahí, pero parece que se había equivocado.

\- Lo vemos, papá - dijo entonces Karura, viendo a su padre con unos ojos llenos de esperanza.

\- Estoy cansado y tengo hambre Karura, otro día será - Shikamaru estaba tratando de pensar en cualquier excusa para no tener que ver ese álbum y que su esposa e hijos se burlaban de él por las fotos que su queridísima madre había tomado cuando aún era un niño, pero entonces escuchó unos pequeños sollozos provenir debajo de él y miró hacia abajo.

\- *sniff*...*sniff*...*sniff*... - eran de Karura, quien al haber recibido la negativa de su padre empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Lo va a usar? - preguntó Shikadai a su madre, al ver su hermana llorar, aunque sabía que era todo un acto de parte de su hermana para convencer a su padre de ver el álbum.

\- Sabes que tu padre es débil ante Karura, hasta él mismo lo sabe, hace todo lo que ella le pide, esta vez no será la excepción - dijo su madre mientras veía la escena muy divertida, su esposo estaba sudando frio, no soportaba ver a Karura llorar, aún peor si él era el causante se sus lágrimas.

\- No empieces Karura, esta vez no me vas a manipular - pero su fuerza de voluntad estaba cediendo, lo que Temari dijo era verdad, él mismo sabía que era débil ante su hija, nunca le negaba nada a Karura, más aún si esta estaba llorando. Lo peor de todo es que la niña lo sabía, y lo usaba a su ventaja para desventaja de él.

\- Papá es malo... - dijo finalmente Karura mirando a su papá, mientras las lágrimas de cocodrilo salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes y se dirigía a abrazar a su mamá.

Shikamaru había llegado a su límite, y suspiró - Está bien Karura, tu ganas - al final resistirse era inútil, sabía mejor que nadie que al final accedería, y si no era Karura habría sido Temari quien lo convencería, y no de una manera muy civilizada.

\- ¡Sí! - hizo un grito de victoria su pequeña hija, saltando de alegría lograr convencer alegría su papá.

\- Pero ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta ver a la niña de mis ojos llorando - se inclinó un poco para tomarla en brazos.

\- Sí papá - y con la respuesta afirmativa besó a su padre en la mejilla.

Pero entonces Shikamaru afirmo algo - Aun cuando te haya dicho esto, lo seguirás haciendo, ¿verdad? - sabía que Karura lo seguiría usando a su ventaja, y para debilidad de él.

La niña en brazos río un poco y le dijo - Afirmativo - lo dijo de la forma más normal, como si lograr manipular su padre a su antojo no fuera nada malo, después de todo Shikamaru se lo ponía fácil.

\- Eres igual de manipuladora que tu madre, ¿lo sabías? - le preguntó Shikamaru.

\- Lo sé, tengo una muy buena profesora - sonrió Karura a su papá, viendo luego a su madre quien también estaba sonriendo.

\- Que fastidio - Shikamaru solo pudo suspirar y aceptar la realidad.

\- Bien hecho Karura - dijo Temari, las dos chocando cinco, y después hizo lo mismo con su hermano. Antes de que nadie dijera nada Shikamaru intervino primero.

\- Shikadai - llamó Shikamaru su atención.

\- Si papá - le contesto Shikadai, viéndolo.

\- Nunca te cases - le advirtió Shikamaru.

\- Jamás, todas las mujeres, aparte de Karura y mamá son problemáticas - dicho esto tanto madre como hija rieron.

Antes de hablar su madre se agachó a su misma altura y le contó algo de su juventud - Tu papá cuando tenía doce decía lo mismo, pero míralo ahora. Tiene dos hijos y como esposa me tiene a mí - le dijo Temari tomando a Shikadai por el hombro indicando a Shikamaru.

\- Yo no soy como papá - afirmó Shikadai viendo a su madre con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero.

\- Veremos si dices lo mismo de aquí a unos años - palmando su hombro se levantó viendo divertida a su esposo, quien la veía a su vez.

\- Entonces, ¿veremos el álbum o qué? - preguntó Karura aun estando en brazos de su padre, un poco irritada a que nadie le prestará atención.

\- Sí, pero después de cenar, me muero de hambre - puso como condición Shikamaru antes de ver el bendito álbum de fotos de su madre.

\- Concordamos - tanto Shikadai como Karura estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de su padre.

\- Entonces vamos - les dijo Temari.

Los cuatro integrantes de la familia Nara se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar, mientras Temari iba a la cocina a traer la cena de esa noche.

\- Preparé varios platos - se acercó a la pequeña mesa sonriendo, con una bandeja colocando a cada uno de ellos sus respectivos platos y palillos, tuvo que hacer dos viajes de ida y vuelta a la cocina para llevar todo.

Y al ver todo lo que ella había preparado se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- Wow, mamá te luciste - dijo Karura impresionada por todo lo que su madre había preparado esa noche.

\- En serio que sí - se unió Shikadai al comentario

Temari solo sonreía mientras encendía la pequeña estufa para cantar la sopa, mientras padre e hijos se veían extrañados ante tal comportamiento de Temari.

En un susurro Shikadai le preguntó a su padre - Papá, ¿acaso hiciste algo para que mamá estuviera de tan buen humor? - la actitud de su madre era muy distinta esta noche y no era el único que se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Cierto, cuando entramos a tu estudio ella más que molesta se veía divertida de habernos asustado - agregó Karura, viendo a su padre.

\- Yo...- No pudo terminar su frase al haber sido interrumpido por su esposa.

\- Él no hizo nada, estoy feliz porque sus tíos vendrán a visitarnos en unos días - explicó Temari su comportamiento con esta afirmación.

\- Ahh... - entonces los tres entendieron el comportamiento de la mujer, siempre ellos taba de buen humor cuando sus hermanos iban a visitarlos.

\- Bueno, hay que comer - dijo al final esta.

Los cuatro mientras comían conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante su día, Shikamaru no aportó mucho, se la pasó el día entero revisando papeles para Kakashi junto con Shizune; Shikadai salió para encontrarse con Boruto e Inojin para jugar con su consola de videojuegos; Karura fue a casa de Chocho a jugar con las demás niñas de la generación, Sarada, Akemi, Nanami, y Belle, mientras que Temari había limpiado la casa y salido a comer con las demás madre, una típica jornada en la vida de todos.

Mientras seguían conversando la comida, iba disminuyendo hasta que no quedó nada de la cena preparada por Temari.

\- Todo estaba delicioso, gracias mamá - le dijo su hijo, agradeciendo la comida que había hecho su madre.

\- Si, gracias mamá, todo estuvo delicioso - se unió la hija menor a su hermano.

\- De nada - agradeció que sus hijos le dieran las gracias, mientras recogía todos los platos sucios y vacíos y los llevaba al fregadero para lavarlos antes de irse a dormir.

\- Los niños tienen razón, gracias Temari - le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, en signo de agradeciendo, se disponía a irse mientras decía - Ahora, si me disculpan voy a... - no llego muy lejos, al sentir que alguien lo retenía por su manga.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Shikamaru sintió un aura negra detrás de él, lo cual causó que todos los vellos del cuello se erizaran por el miedo - Le prometiste a Karura que veríamos las fotos del álbum juntos, ¿acaso pensabas escabullirse de esto tan fácilmente? - le decía Temari aun sosteniendo su manga.

\- Cl-claro que no, solo iba ir un momento al baño a darme una ducha y después regresaría - hasta Shikamaru sabía que era una mentira, había esperado el momento más adecuado para poder escabullirse, con la excusa de irse a dar una ducha, pero Temari lo evitó.

\- Sí ese es el caso entonces no te molestará ducharte más tarde - le dedicó una sonrisa tétrica a su esposo.

\- Claro que no - muy nervioso, Shikamaru se volvió a sentar en la pequeña mesa.

\- Ahora regreso, voy a traer el álbum - dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación.

Temari se dirigió hacia el estudio de Shikamaru para ir por el álbum de fotos, mientras su esposo e hijos se quedaban en la sala esperando por ella, un segundo después regresó con el álbum en manos, para desgracia de Shikamaru, quien estuvo rezando en vano para que Temari no lo encontrara.

\- Aquí esta - Temari dejo el gran álbum en el centro de la mesa.

\- ¿Por qué siquiera me case contigo? - se preguntó a si mismo Shikamaru.

\- Porque me amas, esa es la razón cariño - le respondió sonriendo, ante la pregunta.

\- Muy cierto - la tomó del hombro y acercó a Temari hacia él, mientras que Karura y Shikadai empezaban a ver las fotos.

\- Esta es de oni-chan - la niña empezó a reír al ver la foto de su hermano mayor - Estas en pañales, que lindo te ves - siguiendo con la risa al no poder contenerse.

\- ¡¿Quién tomó esta foto?! - le preguntó a sus padres al ver la foto de él pequeño y aun pero, en pañales - Es tan vergonzosa - dijo después ruborizándose.

\- Sí no me equivoco, está la tomaste tú Temari - Shikamaru delató a su esposa con su hijo, quien veía a su madre.

\- Sí, es que me pareció muy linda - se defendió Temari - No pensé que Yoshino la pondría en su álbum - siguió la mujer con su defensa.

\- Oni-chan, en esta otra estas llorando - llamó la atención de su hermano mayor - Apuesto a que quería dormir pero no lo dejaban - tanto Karura como Shikamaru y Temari empezaron a reír, Shikadai lo único que podía hacer era ver esas fotos, y a él le llamó la atención una en particular

\- ¿Qué tengo puesto aquí? - le indicó la foto a sus padres.

\- Yoshino trajo una pequeña camisa para cuando estuvieras más grande, pero quisimos ver cómo te quedaba así que te la probamos - sonrió al recuerdo de aquel día.

\- Apenas te la pusieron encima empezaste a llorar - añadió Shikamaru.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó Shikamaru indicando otra fotografía - Adivina quién es Karura - le preguntó mirándola.

\- ... Uhm... - después de meditarlo por un tiempo la niña se rindió - No lo sé, ¿Quién es? - pregunto a Shikamaru viendo de nuevo la foto.

\- ¿Es que acaso ya no te reconoces a ti misma? - le respondió Shikamaru al ver la cara de Karura.

\- ¿Yo era tan pequeña? - preguntó sorprendida que esa niña tan pequeña fuera ella de bebé.

\- Sí, eras pequeña y muy linda, aún recuerdo cuando te tuve en mis brazos por primera vez - Shikamaru recordó ese momento - Recuerdo que me mirabas fijamente a los ojos, y yo ya los tuyo - contó ese extraordinario memento para él - Tú y tu hermano fueron los más hermosos que había visto - continuó con su relato de ese día.

\- Ahora no te pongas cursi papá - le dijo Shikadai a su padre.

\- ¿Quién tomó la foto? - preguntó Karura curiosa.

\- Fue tu papá - le respondió Temari

\- Recién tenían unas cuantas semanas de nacer, así que a su abuela quiso preservar esos recuerdos no solo en fotos, también en videos. Deben de estar en la casa de la abuela - explicó Shikamaru.

\- También hay videos - recordó Temari, después del alumbramiento Yoshino había llevado una videocámara para gravar los avances que hacían los niños durante los meses que seguirían.

\- ¿Nos grabaron? - preguntó Shikadai a Shikadai a sus padres, quienes les contestaron la verdad.

\- Sí - respondieron ambos.

La pareja Nara le contó a sus hijos lo que pasó ese día, de hace cinco años atrás.

" _En una habitación de la casa Nara se podían escuchar y ver consecutivamente varios clic y flashes de una cámara,_

 _\- Mamá ya deja de tomar les fotos, vas a hacer que despierten - le recriminaba Shikamaru a su madre, por no dejar de usar las cámara fotográfica con sus hijos._

 _\- Exageras, ¿cómo podrían despertar por sólo tomar unas cuantas fotos? - no no le dio mucha importancia al comentario hecho por su hijo y siguió con su labor, el de tomar le fotos a sus nietos._

 _\- ¿Lo dices en serio, unas cuantas fotos? - le dijo a su madre estupefacto - Ya usaste tres rollos - indicó tres rollos que se encontraban sobre la cómoda en donde se guardaba la ropa de Shikadai y Karura - Y cada una de las fotos que hay en estos rollos son de los bebés - tomó uno de los rollos señalándolo haciendo énfasis en su oración._

 _\- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?, soy la abuela y son mis nietos, tengo derecho - explicó Yoshino su punto de vista._

 _\- ¿Qué tiene siquiera que ver eso? - exclamó Shikamaru, viendo a su su madre - Eso no tiene sentido - la miro exasperado por la situación._

 _\- Los abuelos tienen privilegios ocultos, cuando Karura se case con Boruto o Yusuke, y tenga hijos los cuales serán tus nietos ya lo entenderás - sabía que eso molestaría molestaría a molestaría a su hijo, así que aprovecho su falta de concentración ante ese comentario para seguir tomando fotos fotos a su fas nietos._

 _\- Ya te dije que dejaras de decir eso, se me eriza el bello de la nuca de tan solo pensarlo - le dijo Shikamaru molesto - Jamás permitiré que Karura se case con esos dos, ni siquiera que se le acerquen, peor aun sabiendo de quienes son hijos - tuvo pánico al pensar a su hija siquiera casada con uno uno de esos dos, hasta preferiría que se casara con Inojin._

 _\- Y ahí vas otra vez - dijo una voz entrando a la habitación en donde estaban durmiendo muy pacíficamente sus hijos, aun cuando Yoshino y Shikamaru hicieran todo ese ruido - Ya te he dicho que solo era una broma, no creo que Karura vaya a casarse con esos dos específicamente, y usted suegra deje de molestarlo, falta poco para que Shikamaru construya una pared entre Karura y todos los niños del mundo, y la pared no sería para Karura si no para los chicos - agregó Temari divertida, dibujando con sus dedos la pared invisible alrededor de Karura._

 _\- Sí me obligan, lo haré - amenazó Shikamaru._

 _\- Sí, como sea - le respondió sin aparente interés a su esposo - Es hora de cambiarles de ropa - antes que pudiera despertar a los niños Yoshino intervino._

 _\- Espera, tengo estos que he traído conmigo - del grande bolso en el costado de la habitación sacó varios trajes de animales de conejo, de cervatillo, panda, y de un oso. "_

 _-_ Por eso estamos vestidos de esa manera en las fotos - entendió finalmente Shikadai.

\- Sí, la abuela se debió de emocionar mucho para sacar tantas fotos - agregó Karura, regresando a la historia.

"- _Mamá, realmente piensas ponerles esos a mis hijos - la pareja no estaba segura de ponerles eso a sus hijos, se verían muy lindos, - eso sin dudarlo - pero cuando sean grandes y vean las fotos le pedirán una explicación._

 _\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó - Son lindos, además te imaginas a Karura con este de conejo, se vería muy linda, y Shikadai con el del pequeño cervatillo puesto - no tuvo que decir más que Shikamaru y Temari tomaron cada uno, uno de los trajes._

 _Despertaron a Karura y Shikadai y le pusieron a cada uno, Shikamaru le coloco a Karura el del conejo, mientras que Temari le puso a Shikadai el de osito._

 _\- Karura mira para acá - Yoshino intentaba llamar la tensión de Karura para poder tomar le una foto - Ahh, eres tan linda - dijo dejando la cámara fotográfica sobre la mesa de noche para poder tomar a Karura en brazos._

 _De pronto se escuchó el sonido de un timbre y unos leves golpeteos por la puerta principal._

 _\- Iré a ver quién es - Temari se levantó del piso y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación para bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse hacia la puerta._

 _\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó pero no hubo respuesta, así que tuvo que abrirla para ver quién era - ¿Hola? - mientras la abría sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, Temari estando a la defensivo asesto un fuerte golpe en el estómago del hombre haciendo que volará hacia atrás._

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa Temari? - habló el hombre, quien tenía una gabardina negra de cuerpo completo y pintura morada en la cara._

 _\- ¿Kankuro? - preguntó Temari, sorprendida de ver a su hermano allí._

 _\- Pues claro, ¿si no quien más? - respondió sarcásticamente el segundo hermano de la arena._

 _\- Porque no respondiste cuando pregunte quien era a la puerta - le dijo en un tono serio - Podrías haberme ahorrado lo del golpe que te di - dijo sin la menor importancia._

 _\- Podías aunque sea ayudarme a levantarme, ese golpe fue muy fuerte - mientras se frotaba en donde Temari lo había golpeado._

 _\- ¿Viniste solo o con Gaara? - le preguntó - Sabes que no puedes dejarlo solo, mientras tú vas y haces de vago con alguna chica de la aldea - le sermoneo como siempre, aunque ese era su manera de saludarlo._

 _Después de un tiempo ya se acostumbró a Konoha, pero ahora ya no sentía tanta nostalgia de Suna, después de que Karura y Shikadai nacieran sentía que tenía una razón más para considerar Konoha su casa y ya no sentir tanta nostalgia como tiempo atrás, aunque aún extrañaba a sus hermanos aun cuando se vieran de vez en cuando o se escribieran para tener noticias._

 _\- Claro que él está aquí - le dijo Kankuro._

 _\- ¿Y porque no me lo notificaron? - Temari se veía ligeramente sorprendida que ni Kakashi ni Shikamaru se lo hubieran informado._

 _\- Por dos simples razones, la primera es que ya no eres la embajadora de Suna - haciendo énfasis levantando su dedo índice - la segunda, le pedimos al Hokage y Shikamaru que no te lo dijeran, era una sorpresa. Pero ya me arrepentí, la próxima vez que sea Gaara a recibir el golpe - dijo aún con la mano en su estómago._

 _\- ¿Y dónde está? - preguntó, no viendo al menor de los hermanos._

 _\- En una reunión con Kakashi - indicó simplemente la torre del Hokage - Seguro viene en la tarde o en la noche - dijo finalmente._

 _\- Bueno, pasa - los dos hermanos entraron en la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la escalera del segundo piso._

 _\- ¿Y cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? - sabía que no se podían quedar muchos días, pero aun así mentalmente pensó que fueran unos cuantos días._

 _\- Solo tres días, mañana y pasado tu Gaara tendrá otras reuniones con Kakashi sobre la Alianza y las relacione entre Konoha y Suna, sobre todo después de tu matrimonio y el nacimientos de mis sobrinos - le explicó - Ya sabes, lo típico y aburrido de la política - bromeó un poco sobre el tema._

 _Se dirigían hacia la escalera, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudieron ver que había alguien en la sala y las luces estaban encendidas, así que entraron entraron a la habitación y vieron a Shikamaru jugando con Shikadai en brazos y a Karura con su abuela Yoshino._

 _\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - viéndolos en la sala._

 _\- Aquí hay más luz para tomar las fotos, a así que bajamos._

 _\- Ni siquiera sé cómo me convenció de esto - replicó Shikamaru._

 _\- ¡Cállate! - le gritó su madre, quien no no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Kankuro._

 _\- Hola Kankuro - lo saludo Shikamaru por ambos, tanto para él como para su madre, al estar está demasiado ocupada tomando fotos._

 _\- Hola - levantó su mano como manera de saludo - ¿Se puedes saber que están haciendo? - no se había percatado de lo que sus sobrinos tenían puesto encima._

 _\- Tomándole fotos a los niños, para tener "recuerdos" de su infancia - sacó los tres rollos que anteriormente indicó en la segunda planta - Como si ya no tuvieran suficientes - dijo sarcásticamente._

 _\- ... - Kankuro no tenía palabras, quien en sus cincos sentidos tomaría tantas fotos - Bueno, es entendible, son sus nietos - pudo decir finalmente._

 _\- Creo que todos los abuelos son así, he visto el padre de Hinata portarse de forma extraña cuando estaba con Boruto - dijo, casi riendo._

 _\- Sí - y en eso se percató de Shikadai y Karura que tenían puestos sus trajes, y exclamó - ¡¿Pero qué?! - impactado al ver sus sobrinos vestidos de esa manera - ¿Cómo los han vestido? - veía que Shikadai tenía puesto un traje de oso, mientras que Karura uno de conejo._

\- _¿Por qué, no te gustan? - preguntó Yoshino, percatado se dé la presencia de Kankuro._

 _\- ... - debía de tener cuidado, un paso en falso y desatará la ira de la madre de Yoshino, y la de su hermana por haber hecho molestar a su suegra - Sí, claro que me gustan - expresó su opinión nervioso, se acercó hacia donde estaba Shikamaru - Oye, admito que ambos se ven increíblemente tiernos, además de adorables y está bien para Karura, porque es una niña, ¿pero en serio vas a dejar que vistan de esa manera a Shikadai? - preguntó a Shikamaru mientras veía como le tomaban fotos y más fotos a los niños._

 _\- No puedo hacer mucho, ¿a menos que tú quieras intervenir? - le indicó a las dos mujeres que estaban eligiendo con que los vestirán a continuación._

 _Kankuro no pudo hacer nada más que aceptar la situación - No gracias, paso - era eso o ser asesinado por una abuela y madre de dos hijos, y eligió la más obvia, quedarse de lado._

 _\- Shikadai mira hacia la cámara - Temari intentaba llamar la atención de su hijo._

 _Shikadai así lo hizo y miró a su madre mientras Yoshino tomaba las fotos._

 _\- Shikamaru tómalo en tus brazos - así lo hizo ya que no quería_ molesta _r a su madre._

 _\- Ahora hay que ponerle a Karura este de conejo blanco con la zanahoria - dijo Yoshino, emocionada y divirtiéndose con la situación._

 _Le sacaron el traje anterior para ponerle el nuevo, no podían dejar de verla por lo linda que era._

 _\- Ahh, es tan linda, y sostiene la zanahoria - decía Temari, al ver orgullosa a su hija._

 _\- Hay que ponerle este de oso - sugirió Yoshino, y saco de la bolsa uno de ojo rosado con un gorro - Les queda bien todo - mientras colocaba a Karura en el suelo._

 _Shikamaru y Kankuro veían todo desde una parte alejada de la habitación, un poco preocupados por cómo se estaban comportando las dos mujeres._

 _-_ ¿En serio tú y la abuela se estaban comportando así? - le preguntó Shikadai a su madre, un poco sorprendido.

\- Admito que exageramos un poco - se defendió Temari, minimizando su comportamiento de ese entonces.

\- ¿Un poco? - dijo Shikamaru, en su rostro se notaba el hecho que no concordada con la explicación de su esposa.

\- Sí, un poco - contestó, mientras con la mirada lo amenazaba a que no se atreviera a decir otra palabra - Y será mejor que no hagas otro comentario, porque de eso significa tu próximo futuro de dormir sobre el sofá - lo amenazó.

\- Que fastidio - mientras se apoyaba a la mesa con una mano.

\- Pero fue divertido, y en las fotos también ustedes se ven muy felices - les contaba mientras sonreía.

 _En la tarde, pasando las seis, Gaara había llegado a la casa de la pareja, y se unió junto a los demás adultos a comer la cena preparada por Temari y Yoshino._

 _Shikadai y Karura seguía vistiendo esos trajes tipo pijamas solo que a Shikadai - antes de empezar a cocinar - Yoshino se lo había cambiado con el de cervatillo._

 _Estando todos en la sala Temari llama a Gaara para que se le acerque, y pasa a Shikadai para para sus brazos, haciendo que Gaara se tense, al no estar todavía acostumbrado a tener algo tan frágil y delicado como un niño de esa edad._

 _\- Solo relajate, Gaara - le indicó Temari._

 _Al comienzo se le dificultó un poco pero con el tiempo se acostumbró y miró al pequeño Shikadai en sus brazos, sin poder resistir la necesidad de sonreír, sin percatarse que Yoshino le había tomado una foto._

 _\- Es mi turno Gaara - intervino Kankuro mientras se acercaba para poder cargar al pequeño niño, pero apenas lo hizo Shikadai empezó a llorar, así que Temari se lo quito de las manos._

 _\- Ve a quitarte ese maquillaje, asustas al bebé - lo regaño Temari, molesta por haber hecho que su hijo llorara._

 _Él que Shikadai le tuviera miedo con su maquillaje puesto hizo que se deprimiera, con un aura oscura que lo cubría se fue al rincón de la habitación colocándose en posición fetal, mientras Shikamaru y Gaara veían la escena, pero sobre todo a Kankuro._

 _\- ¿Estará bien? - preguntándole a Gaara._

 _\- Sí, se recupera rápido - le aseguró, estaban hablando cuando escucharon un grito provenir de donde estaban las mujeres y los niños._

 _\- ¡Que lindos! - y entendían porque, Shikadai y Karura llevaban puesto unos pijamas de panda, pero todo el ajetreo cansó tanto a Shikadai que se quedó dormido con el pijama puesto._

 _Mientras que Karura tenía un gran corazón entre sus pequeñas mano que decía "I love you" entre sus pequeñas manos._

 _\- ¿Sí o no que es la niña más linda de todo el mundo ninja? - sentenció Yoshino viendo a Karura con un leve rubor en las mejillas._

 _Al final del día Karura y Shikadai fueron los que terminaron más exhaustos, y durmieron toda la noche, sin molestar a nadie._

\- ¿Todo eso pasó ese día? - preguntó inocentemente Karura a su papá, mirando hacia arriba, durante el relato de lo que pasó ese día Karura había aprovechado para sentarse sobre las piernas de su padre, mientras él la abrazaba con sus dos grandes brazos su pequeño cuerpo.

Shikamaru le contestó asintiendo con su cabeza, mientras que Temari y Shikadai que se encontraban a su costado seguían viendo las fotos, unos minutos después ella se levantó y les dijo a sus hijos.

\- Ahora, a dormir, ya es muy tarde - les indicó a Shikadai y Karura que fueran a sus habitaciones.

\- No una más - replicó Karura aún este las piernas de su padre.

\- Sí, cuéntenos cual fue nuestra primera palabra - agregó Shikadai, apoyando su hermana.

\- O cuando empezamos a caminar - otra opción agregada por Karura.

\- Bueno, no es tan tarde - dijo Shikamaru - Podemos contarles otra - agregó mirando hacia Temari.

Está suspiró resignada y accedió - Está bien, pero solo una más - después de todo eran 3 contra 1 - Son unos tramposos - a lo que tanto los niños como Shikamaru sonrieron picaros, como cuando sabes que has hecho una travesura y te ríes de ello.

\- A ver, ustedes empezaron a hablar y a caminar... - y así empezó

" _Habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro meses y medio desde el nacimiento de Karura y Shikadai, pero había un problema en casa los Nara. Eran las 7 de la noche, y Shikamaru había regresado temprano del trabajo, mientras miraba su tablero del Shogi._

 _\- Realmente estoy preocupada - dijo Temari mirando preocupada a Shikadai, con Karura a su lado, quien estaban dormidos boca arriba en el piso de la sala, sobre una manta._

 _\- ¿Por quién? - preguntó su esposo, aun viendo el tablero._

 _\- Por Shikadai - decía mientras seguía mirándolo - Karura ya aprendió a voltearse y a sentarse, Shikadai no parece estar haciendo algún proceso, solo sabe rodar sobre su estómago - explicó Temari a su esposo._

 _\- Los niños crecen de formas distintas - se levantó y fue hacia donde Temari y la abrazo por detrás apoyando su rostro en el hombro derecho de Temari - Shikadai aprenderá pronto, solo debes tener paciencia, además recuerda que es un Nara, un flojo por naturaleza - logrando hacer que Temari esbozara una sonrisa - cuando menos lo esperemos ambos ya estarán caminando por la casa - mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla._

 _En los días siguientes había llegado un regalo por parte de Gaara y Kankuro para Karura y Shikadai, eran unos sonajeros de cuna colgantes, les pareció muy lindos así que se los coloco a ambos cunas sin despertar a Karura y Shikadai de su siesta. El de calura tenía unos lindos animales de felpa, mientras que el de Shikadai tenía unos ingredientes para la preparación del ramen, Temari pensé que seguramente eran en referencia a Naruto, lo cual hizo que estos ara una pequeña sonrisa._

 _\- Estaba cansada y todavía quedaba algo de tiempo para hacer la cena así que guerra hacia su habitación y se quedó dormida. Habían pasado unas 2 horas cuando un ruido la despertó, más bien así despertar del todo se percató que no era un ruido si no una canción, provenía de la habitación de los bebés, así asique camino hacia el marco de la puerta y entró._

 _Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida, Shikadai estaba jugando con el sonajero, y estaba sentado, fue por la cámara fotográfica y regreso para así poder tomar le una foto, y así lo hizo._

 _Llegada la noche, apenas llegó Shikamaru a casa se lo mostró, haciendo haciendo que ambos sonrieran."_

\- Y así fue como aprendiste a sentarte - termino Temari - Creo que el sonajero llamó tu atención, y eso te motivo lo suficiente como para aprender a sentarte - le dijo a Shikadai.

\- Solo necesitabas un poco de motivación - agregó Shikamaru, mientras miraba a ambos niños.

\- Desde pequeño eras un flojo oni-chan - le dijo Karura mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

\- Hasta para aprender a gatear Shikadai fue el segundo - dijo después Shikamaru - Aunque después lo logró - mientras les indicaba la foto en cuestión.

\- Pero Shikadai empezó a caminar antes que Karura - debatió Temari mientras miraba a su esposo.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó la niña.

\- Es cierto, recuerdo que fue al año con unos dos tal vez tres meses - recordó Shikamaru, mientras miraba las fotos - Aquí estas tu Karura - les mostró la foto.

\- Mientras que este eres tu Shikadai - Temari indicó la foto de su hijo.

Siguieron viendo el álbum durante unas horas más hasta que de cuatro terminaron solo siendo dos los que seguían viéndolo, mientras Shikamaru y Temari se habían alejado un poco para ver a los niños reírse de todas y cada una de las fotos en él, Temari estaba apoyada en el hombro de su esposos cuando dijo - ¿Sabes que estaba pensando? - le preguntó Temari, mientras seguía observando a sus hijos reírse por las fotos del álbum.

\- ¿Qué cosa? - le contestó Shikamaru con otra repuesta.

\- ¿Cómo habríamos podido vivir sin ellos? – acurrucando más su cabeza en el pecho de Shikamaru

\- Simplemente no lo habríamos hecho – mientras le sobaba su hombro izquierdo.

\- Pasaría por todo el proceso de nuevo, si fuera solo por tenerlos – mientras veían como Karura y Shikadai seguían viendo las fotos y riendo, quien sabe de quién.

\- ¿Acaso te me estás insinuando? – le dijo inclinando cabeza para poder ver mejor su rostro.

\- No, solo hago ver mi punto – le dio un alto a lo que él estuviera pensando - Además, esa condición de no embarazo siguiente en pie – le explico a su esposo.

\- Pero dijiste... - fue interrumpido por Temari con un beso.

\- Que pasaría de nuevo por todo, pero solo para tenerlos a ellos – dijo mientras se separaba de él.

Mientras tanto los niños aun viendo el álbum, seguían muy atentos a lo que estaban haciendo sus padres, y cuando vieron el beso cada uno reaccionó de manera distinta.

\- Que asco, pueden besarse, pero no en frente de nosotros - mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos, y si bien era cierto que a Shikadai no le gustara presenciar los actos de cariño que se procesaban sus padres, aunque estos fueran pocos, en el fondo le gustaba.

\- A mí no me molesta, me parece muy romántico, además demuestra que se quieren mucho - dijo la niña sonriendo a sus padres y hermano, mientras estos dos se sonrojaban por el comentario hecho por su hija menor, así que Temari hablo finalmente.

\- Muy bien ya basta, ahora sí, es hora de ir a dormir – mientras se levantaba del piso ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- ¡¿EH?! - gritaron los hermanos a la vez.

\- Nada de "EH", a dormir – indico la salida hacia las escaleras.

\- Pero no tengo sueño - y justo después de decir eso Karura bostezo y se sobo los ojos con su mano derecha, delatando el hecho que estuviera cansada.

\- Sí como no, estás que te caes del sueño Karura, y tú también Shikadai - le dijo a sus hijos.

Mientras Shikamaru tomaba el pequeño cuerpo de su hija en brazos Temari hacia lo mismo con Shikadai. Los dos después de guardar el álbum de fotos estando a punto de subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso alguien habló.

\- Prometen que seguiremos viendo el álbum mañana, y nos contaran quien hablo primero - era la voz de Karura, quien aun cuando se escuchara soñolienta, se podía distinguir muy bien lo que quería decir.

\- Prométanlo - intervino Shikadai después de su hermana.

Tanto Shikamaru como Temari se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos hasta que dijeron ambos sonriendo - Lo prometemos -

\- Mañana apenas su padre llega del trabajo lo veremos – les aseguro Temari.

\- ... - no hubo respuesta a de parte de los niños, lo que significaba solo una cosa, y es que estaban profundamente dormidos.

Cada uno, después de llegar a lo más alto de las escaleras se dirigieron hacia las habitaciones correspondientes de Shikadai y Karura, los vistieron con sus pijamas y los a costaron en sus camas, están por cerrar su puerta se cuándo Shikadai y Karura se despertaron.

\- Mamá/Papá - dijeron desde sus camas, con sus padres en los marcos de la puerta, pero aun así podían oír lo que el otro decía.

\- ¿Si? - contestaron los dos padres viendo a sus hijos.

\- Los queremos mucho - eso hizo muy feliz a la pareja, quienes contestaron a su vez.

\- Y nosotros a ustedes - los niños quedaron satisfechos con eso y se quedaron nuevamente dormidos, pero esta vez no despertarían hasta la mañana siguiente.

\- Tienes razón Temari, como viviríamos sin ellos – mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, atrayendo su cuerpo al costado del suyo.

\- Obvio que tengo razón, dime una vez que me haya equivocado - Shikamaru estaba por abrir boca, cuando Temari lo callo antes de que siquiera pudiera hablar con un cálido beso - Era una pregunta retórica, o acaso prefieres que te muela los huesos para mañana - lo amenazó Temari.

\- No me importaría quedarme en casa contigo y los niños - le dijo a Temari al oído - Aun cuando no pueda moverme - le dijo estrechándola hacia él.

\- Vamos, ya es muy tarde, y mañana tienes que despertarte temprano - contestó Temari con elocuencia, mientras se apartaba de él y le daba la espalda a su esposo para ir a su habitación, que compartía con él desde hace 6 años.

\- Problemática - susurro Shikamaru, siguiéndola.

Temari pareció escuchar algo y dio la vuelta para mirar a su Shikamaru - ¿Has dicho algo? - le pregunto.

\- No, nada - respondió el aludido, a lo que la mujer pensó que habría sido su imaginación y lo dejo hasta allí, siguiendo su dirección hacia la habitación.

Entraron a su habitación y se recostaron en su cama, uno al lado del otro abrazándose mientras dormían, hasta que la mañana siguiente los primeros rayos del sol los despertara a ambos.

 **Gracias por leer este capítulo, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews.**

 **Por si quieren leer el capítulo completo con fotos vayan a mi página de Wattpad user/Solange_1995**


	4. Regalo de cumpleaños

**Regalo de cumpleaños**

* * *

Era el 21 de septiembre, solo faltaban dos días para celebrar el 'cumpleaños compartido' de Shikamaru,Shikadai, Karura e Ino; este evento desde el nacimiento de los mellizos se convirtió en una especie de tradición de la familia Nara y Yamanaka. Aunque en realidad más que una tradición era una obligación dictada por Ino a Shikamaru, y así pasa hasta el día de hoy.

Karura y Shikadai se encontraban en un dilema, no sabían que comprar como regalo de cumpleaños a Shikamaru. Para su tía Ino era fácil de escoger, pero siempre era un problema para los dos hermanos saber que quería su padre como regalo, y el hecho que Shikamaru no se las pusiera fácil lo dificultaba todo, cada vez que le preguntaban este respondía con _– "Desearía poder dormir hasta tarde" –_ o _– "Quisiera poder ver las nubes y jugar Shogi todo el día"._

Siempre era lo mismo todos los años. A veces le pedían consejo a su abuela, pero esta les decía que tenían que escogerlo ellos mismos, que compraran lo que compraran a Shikamaru le gustaría porque se lo habían comprado ellos, lo desalentador era que su madre les decía exactamente lo mismo. El 23 de septiembre ambos cumplirian 12 años, mientras que su padre en menos de 24 horas cumpliría 32.

– Estoy cansada de tanto caminar, ¿por qué nadie nos dice nada? – se quejó Karura mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque.

– Todo esto es un fastidio – se quejó de igual forma Shikadai sentándose a su costado.

– Solo te has estado quejando todo el tiempo, ¿porqué no me ayudas un poco a escoger el regalo para papá? – le reclamó Karura mientras lo miraba.

– Te he estado acompañando durante todo el día, por toda la aldea. Dame aunque sea un respiro – pidió el chico un poco de piedad, al haber caminado tanto cosa que no estaba para nada acostumbrado debido a su naturaleza floja, característica en los miembros del clan Nara.

– Eso es lo que más me molesta. Hemos estado caminando por toda la aldea y no hay nada para poder regalar a papá – expresó su molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Habían recorrido toda la aldea y no lograron encontrar nada que les llamase la atención como para comprarlo y dárselo a su padre como regalo de cumpleaños.

– Y lo peor es que me obligaste a ahorrar parte del dinero de mis misiones – dijo Shikadai al poner ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

– No fue tanto, solo la mitad – dijo entonces Karura en su defensa – Y no te hagas, lo hubieras hecho de todos modos aún sin haberlo pedido. O acaso crees que no te vi el otro día viendo encendedores – lo miró con una mirada burlona, a veces cuando hacía esas expresiones le recordaba a su madre.

– " _¿Cómo?"_ – se preguntó Shikadai a sí mismo, pensaba que nadie lo había visto ir por allí, hasta había llegado a inspeccionar los alrededores para asegurarse que nadie lo viera.

– En esa tienda que se encuentra en el lado norte de la aldea, donde venden esos encendedores que son bastante caros – continuó relatando Karura aún mirando a su hermano mayor.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó entonces Shikadai.

– Se puede decir que tuvimos la misma idea, solo las grandes mentes la tienen – sentenció su melliza riendo, pero esa sonrisa desapareció tal como llegó – Pero no creo que papá deje de usar el encendedor de Asuma, aún por nosotros. Es importante para él – expresó su opinión mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el piso.

– Sí, tienes razón – dijo Shikadai mientras miraba el dilema en el cual se encontraba su hermana – ¿Entonces qué?

– No lo sé – suspiró pesadamente ella y entonces levantó su cabeza para poder verlo de frente – Faltan menos de veinticuatro horas para su cumpleaños y aún no sabemos que comprar – lo miraba con preocupación, ojos verdes mirándose los unos a los otros.

– ¿Quieres dar otra vuelta por la aldea? – No se le ocurrió otra cosa más que decir para calmar un poco los nervios y preocupación de su hermana.

– No – respondió ella sin ganas. Entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza – ¿Y si vamos a una de las aldeas cercanas? Tal vez haya algo.

– No podemos salir del perímetro de la aldea sin nuestro equipo o un permiso, aún seguimos siendo solo genin – le explico el chico a su hermana.

– No se me ocurre nada más – aunque ella ya sabia eso tal era su frustración que se le había olvidado las reglas de la aldea.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver al abuelo? – propuso Shikadai – Tal vez se nos ocurra algo – dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca en donde estaban sentados y le tendía la mano a Karura para que ella la tomara.

Esta lo miró y extendió su brazo para poder tomar su mano – Tal vez – dijo mientras sonreía.

Del parque de donde se encontraban el cementerio estaba a unos cuantos minutos caminando, pero ambos estaban tan inmersos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado y estaban en frente de la tumba de su abuelo, Shikaku Nara.

Entonces ambos hermanos se sentaron en frente de la tumba casi como esperando que les dijera algo o que les diera algún consejo sobre que poder regalarle a su padre. Nunca llegaron a conocerlo al haber el muerto antes que ellos siquiera estuvieran en los planes de sus padres, pero su abuela y Shikamaru cuando podía les contaban alguna que otra historia sobre él. Como cuando tenía su misma edad su papa tenia que ir a recoger a un Shikaku borracho debido a que era muy tarde. Sin embargo no todas eran cosas malas, Shikamaru les contó que fue él junto con su ahora esposa quienes lo impulsaron a seguir siendo un ninja desde su primera misión fallida.

Muchos recuerdos, entre ellos los buenos y los malos. Karura entonces se dirigió hacia la tumba del mentor de su padre, en la lápida se podía leer muy claramente Asuma Sarutobi. Pudo notar que había unos restos de colillas, y por el humo que salía de lo que quedaba del cigarrillo pudo deducir que había sido encendido muy recientemente, lo cual significaba que su padre había pasado por allí hace aproximadamente unos 15 o 20 minutos para visitar a su fallecido maestro.

Sintió la presencia de alguien a su costado y volteo la cabeza para ver que era su hermano, el cual también veía la tumba, al igual que su abuelo nunca lo conocieron pero Shikamaru solo hablaba cosas buenas de él, aunque a Karura no le gustaba que hubiera adquirido ese mal hábito de fumar al igual que su maestro, ni a ella ni mucho menos a su abuela o a su madre. No obstante sin importar cuantas veces le dijeran que dejara de fumar él no lo hacía – aunque sí había disminuido su consumo gracias a las nuevas leyes que prohíben fumar en lugares públicos o muy concurridos – ya que para su papá era una forma de poder estar más cerca de su maestro.

Sin embargo, Temari les contó que durante unos años su padre no había llegado a fumar ni un solo cigarrillo. Este fue durante todo el período del embarazo de su esposa y los meses a seguir después de su nacimiento. En parte por voluntad propia porque quería que el bebé naciera saludable y por otra parte porque estaba bajo amenaza por parte de todos los integrantes de su familia, su madre, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, quienes le habían advertido que ni se atreviera a encender un cigarrillo en frente o a menos de 100 metros de estos. Las amenazas y su fuerza de voluntad funcionaron solo hasta a que los mellizos cumplieron los 3 años de edad, después de eso Shikamaru había vuelto con el mismo hábito.

Entonces ambos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro – ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – pregunto Shikadai sonriendo.

– Creo que sí – respondió Karura con esa misma sonrisa.

– Hay que correr antes de que la tienda cierre – gritó el niño para después correr siendo seguido por su hermana. Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les dejaban y en unos siete tal vez ocho minutos ya se estaban acercando a la tienda en donde el otro día Shikadai estaba viendo los encendedores. Apenas doblaron la esquina la pudieron divisar, pero también pudieron ver que el dueño estaba cerrando la puerta de ingreso.

– ¡Espere! – gritaron ambos al dueño de la tienda antes de que pudiera cerrarla.

El hombre algo mayor los escuchó pero se disculpó con ellos – Lo lamento niños ya estoy cerrando – les explicó y les recomendó que regresaran otro día – Regresen el lunes.

Debido a que habían corrido tan rápido les faltaba el aire y hablaban entrecortadamente debido a los continuos jadeos para poder regular su respiración – Para entonces será demasiado tarde, mañana es el cumpleaños de nuestro papá – trato de explicar Shikadai mientras miraba al señor.

– Por favor – le pidió también Karura con ojos suplicantes.

El hombre suspiró, no podía decirles que no a dos niños y menos si lo que querían comprar era algo para el cumpleaños de su padre – Pasen – y les abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar.

– Gracias – se lo agradecieron y entraron dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban todos los encendedores.

El dueño de la tienda los observaba, mientras los hermanos Nara paseaban por toda la tienda viendo si había algo más que no fuera un encendedor para regalarle a su padre. Sin importar cuánto los mirara el hombre no veía ninguna similitud entre los dos niños y se atrevió a preguntar – Ustedes dos, ¿realmente son hermanos?

– Sí, ¿por qué pregunta? – contestó Shikadai viendo un collar para hombres.

– No se parecen en nada – respondió el comerciante mientras seguía viendo a los hermanos Nara.

Se pudo escuchar la risa de una chica desde el otro lado de la tienda – Eso siempre nos los dicen. Sin embargo nos creen después de ver nuestros ojos – dijo Karura acercándose a la caja en donde se encontraba el vendedor seguida de Shikadai.

– A ver – como tenía una cierta edad el señor tuvo que ponerse sus lentes y se acercó a los dos niños para poder verlos más detenidamente. Allí fue cuando vio que ambos niños tenían los mismo ojos, no solo en color sino que también en su forma almendrada – Tienen razón, por los ojos si se nota que son hermanos, son idénticos. ¿Y cuanto tiempo se llevan? – volvió a preguntar.

– ¿A qué se refiere? – Shikadai pregunto al no entender la pregunta formulada.

– ¿Quién de ustedes es el mayor? – especifico más detalladamente el vendedor.

– Mi hermanito es mayor que yo de 10 minutos – explicó Karura volviendo a ver el estante de los encendedores.

– ¿Entonces son gemelos? – preguntó otra vez, esta vez más que sorprendido. Si eran gemelos tendrían que tener mas parecido sin importar que uno fuera chico y la otra chica.

– En realidad somos mellizos – específico Shikadai.

– Ya veo – fue lo único que dijo el hombre.

Ambos chicos seguían viendo en los estantes para ver que podrían comprar, hasta que los ojos de los dos se posaron en un encendedor específico. Era del mismo tamaño del que poseía su papá, pero este era de un color verde esmeralda, como los ojos de los mellizos y Temari con los costados de color plateado, el material con el cual fue fabricado era seguramente plata. En una de las dos caras se podía ver que había sido grabado en la misma superficie un venado con cuernos. Debajo de la boquilla de donde tenía que salir la pequeña chispa de fuego había una ruedo la cual seguramente era la que se encargaba de hacer encender el fuego.

Tanto Shikadai como Karura lo querían tomar para poder verlo con mejor detalle, pero al hacerlo chocaron sus manos. Levantaron sus cabezas y se miraron el uno al otro, Karura se río y dijo – ¿Te dije o no que las grandes mente piensan igual?

A esa afirmación Shikadai no pudo evitar no reírse y le habló al vendedor tomando el encendedor – Nos gusta este, ¿cuanto está?

El vendedor vio el encendedor entre sus dedos y les dijo su precio – Ese está a 1966 Ryo. Lo fabrique yo mismo, irónicamente me inspiré en los venados de su mismo clan para hacerlo, y el material con el cual está hecho es plata de la más alta calidad.

Al escuchar que costaba esa cantidad de dinero los dos niños en un segundo se volvieron pálidos y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos – Es muy caro, no nos alcanza – dijo Karura mirando a su hermano.

– ¿Entonces que hacemos? – preguntó este, no podía creer que un simple encendedor pudiera costar tanto.

El hombre los observó por unos minutos, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo entre ellos en si escoger otro encendedor o simplemente comprarle otra cosa. Este entonces suspiró – Sin embargo, porque me caen bien se los puedo dejar hasta 1690 Ryo – ante esa afirmación los niños levantaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo mirando al vendedor incrédulos.

– Si juntamos tu parte con la mía nos alcanza – dijo Karura mirando felíz a su hermano – Pero...

Shikadai sabía muy bien en que estaba pensando su hermana menor, pero no podían dar marcha atrás ahora – Si no nos arriesgamos no sabremos si le gustará o no – dijo tomándola por los hombros.

Ella lo pensó por un momento – No me gusta que papá fume, sin embargo el encendedor me gusta – sentenció sonriéndole a su hermano y entonces asintió.

– Lo compramos – dijeron ambos mientras le entregaban el dinero al hombre mayor.

– Muy bien – les sonrió y se le ocurrió algo – Díganme, ¿quieren que grabe una dedicatoria? Se lo hago gratis.

– ¿Qué dices? – inquirió Karura mientras miraba a su hermano.

El aludido estiró sus brazos y los puso detrás de su nuca y la miró – No lo sé. A ustedes las chicas les gusta hacer eso.

La chica no sabía que decir ante la afirmación hecha por Shikadai – A veces me pregunto si eres igual de machista que papá – afirmó para después dirigirse al dueño de la tienda – Sí, sí queremos.

– ¿Y qué escribo? – les preguntó a ambos, por mutuo acuerdo los mellizos eligieron una, la cual aunque fuera sencilla y común reflejaba todo el amor y cariño que ellos sentían por su padre.

Shikadai y Karura atravesaron el umbral de su casa lo más discretos posibles en una vano intento para no llamar la atención de su madre, sin lograrlo. Temari los escuchó cuando introdujeron las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y era casi imposible no lograr escuchar el cuchicheo de ambos. Se dirigió hacía la entrada y pudo escucharlos hablar.

– Recuerda debes esconderlo – dijo Karura al que seguramente era su hermano.

– Sí, sí ya me lo has dicho miles de veces de camino a casa – se quejó este – Lo esconderé en mi closet.

Temari reía divertida. Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar por alto que ambos no sólo faltarán a su entrenamiento con sus equipos, sino que también habían llegado muy tarde a casa – ¿Se puede saber de dónde vienen? ¿Y que estuvieron haciendo hasta estas horas de la noche? – preguntó pareciendo en frente de ellos con los brazos cruzados y el señor fruncido.

Estos la miraron nerviosos para después mirarse entre ellos y contestar de la forma más calmada posible – Nada.

– Estábamos entrenando con los demás, y simplemente se nos pasó la hora – dijo Shikadai, mintiendo descaradamente sin saber que tanto Moegi como Tenten habían ido a casa de la familia Nara para avisarle que ambos habían faltado faltado a sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Temari les iba a decir que estaban mintiendo, pero entonces vió que Shikadai tenía uno de sus brazos atrás de su espalda escondiendo algo. Temari no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para entender de que se trataba, era tan obvio como que 1 más 1 es igual a 2, y sonrió sin que ellos lo notaran – Por esta vez se los dejare pasar, solo porque mañana es el cumpleaños de su padre y no quiero castigarlos. Ahora vayan a lavarse las manos, la cena ya está lista – les indicó las escaleras.

– Sí mamá – los dos no querían que se los repitiera dos veces y se dirigieron hacía estas con toda intención de ir al cuarto de Shikadai para esconder la caja del regalo.

– Puedo ver que al final si lograron comprar algo que les gustó – escucharon la voz de su madre cuando estaban a mitad de las escaleras.

– No sabemos a que te refieres – dijo Karura y ambos desaparecieron de allí en un segundo, dejando a una divertida Temari riendo.

– Ya llegué – se escuchó una voz masculina mientras se abría la puerta principal de la casa.

– Bienvenido – lo saludó Temari con una sonrisa.

– Estoy cansado, ¿dónde están los niños? – preguntó al notar que ninguno había había ido ido a saludarlo, al crecer en Shikadai eso era algo normal pero con Karura era diferente. Siempre era la primera en aparecer cuando llegaba, incluso antes que la misma Temari.

Su esposa indicó la segunda planta con un dedo – Arriba, acaban de llegar hace tan solo unos minutos antes que tu.

Ese comentario extraño a Shikamaru, ellos nunca llegaban a casa tan tarde – ¿Qué hacían afuera hasta tan tarde?

Temari lo volteó a ver con una sonrisa burlona – Pues, ¿tu que crees?

A veces, su hermosa esposa le mandaba indirectas que le costaba entender, simplemente no entendía porque no le decía las cosas y ya, ¿por qué tanto misterio? Y a juzgar por su sonrisa socarrona ella no le diría ningún tipo de indicio. No obstante, considerando las fechas en el calendario sólo habría una razón por la cual llegaría tan tarde – ¿No me digas que?

– Los espero para cenar – Temari no dijo nada que eso, para después desaparecer en la cocina.

Shikamaru entonces subió silenciosamente las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la única habitación en donde las luces estaban encendidas y pudo escuchar a sus hijos hablar.

– Entonces, ¿la escondo aquí? – preguntó susurrando la voz de una niña, la cual obviamente era Karura.

– Sí, de igual forma mañana se lo vamos a dar – respondió Shikadai a su hermana.

Shikamaru entró a la alcoba y los saludó – Hola niños.

Los dos se sorprendieron al verlo y se sobresaltaron al igual que con Temari – ¡Papá! – gritaron.

Shikadai fue el primero de los dos en hablar y saludarle – Hola.

– No te oímos llegar – dijo Karura mirándolo con una sonrisa falsa, un poco nerviosa.

– Lo noté. Y ¿qué tanto hacen? – les preguntó intentando cambiando de tema.

– Nada – ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Seguros? – preguntó otra vez mirándolos con ademán de duda en su rostro.

– Sí – asistieron los niños .

– Bueno, yo y mamá los esperamos abajo. No se demoren – les recomendó mientras salía de la habitación.

– Sí papá – respondieron ambos.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que ya se había ido Karura miró a su hermanos – ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?

– Es papá, seguro que ya lo sabe, pero se hace el tonto – aseguró el niño la afirmación hecha su hermana.

– Puede que sí, pero al menos no sabe lo que es – dijo Karura con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

– Será mejor esconderlo e ir abajo antes de que mamá suba por nosotros ella misma – propuso Shikadai dejando el regalo en unos de los cajones de su closet.

Shikadai y Karura siguieron las órdenes de su madre, y después de guardar el encendedor se dirigieron al cuarto de baño a lavarse las manos para posteriormente bajar a la cocina, donde los estaban esperando sus padres sentados en la mesa. Los cuatro integrantes de la familia se dispusieron a cenar para luego ir a dormir temprano, ya que el día siguiente sería un largo día, aún más para Shikamaru.

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las persianas de la habitación matrimonial de los esposos Nara, y Shikamaru no tenía ninguna intención de despertar por lo tanto giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la espalda de su esposa. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él para esconder su rostro en la cavidad que había entre su cuello y su cabello. Estuvo allí un buen rato percibiendo el aroma natural que desprendía su cuerpo, parecido al coco y a vainilla, ese olor le gustaba de sobremanera.

– Feliz cumpleaños dormilón – pudo escuchar una voz femenina.

– ¿Estabas despierta? – preguntó el hombre con su rostro aún en el cuello de su esposa.

Temari asintió – Me desperté cuando me acercaste a ti – estaba a punto de incorporarse en la cama cuando los brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impidieron.

– Quédate aquí mujer – le dijo mientras la acercaba aún más cerca de su pecho.

– Tengo que preparar el desayuno – replicó ella volteando todo su cuerpo para verlo de frente.

Pero Shikamaru no iba a dejarla ir – Aún es muy temprano, y los niños aún deben de estar...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración alguien había abierto la puerta, tanto Shikadai como Karura entraron gritando – ¡Feliz cumpleaños papá!

– Hablé muy rápido – dijo el hombre dejando ir la cintura de su esposa e incorporándose sobre la cama – Buenos días a ustedes dos también.

Ambos niños se subieron a la cama de sus padres y extendieron sus brazos en frente de Shikamaru, en sus manos tenían una caja blanca con un listón rojo – Aquí tienes tu regalo – dijo Shikadai.

Su padre lo tomó dándoles un gracias, pero aún después de haberlo recibido los mellizos no se bajaban de la cama, lo miraban expectante y Shikamaru preguntó – ¿Quieren que lo abra ahora? – A lo que ambos niños asintieron como de fondo la risa de Temari al ver la escena – Está bien – contestó el hombre mientras se disponía a quitar el lazo y a abrir la caja.

Al abrir la pequeña caja blanca pudo ver un encendedor de color verde esmeralda y plateado a los costados, con un venado adulto en el centro, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo miró más detenidamente, al momento de darle la vuelta pudo ver que al reverso había una dedicatoria y al leerla no pudo evitar no esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Karura un poco nerviosa y asustada que a su papá no le gustará su regalo.

– ¿Bromeas? Cualquier cosa que venga de ustedes me gustará – contestó Shikamaru dándole un pequeño beso en la sien a su hija y sonriendo a Shikadai para después seguir viendo el encendedor – Se ve bastante caro, ¿cómo llegaron a comprarlo?

– Estuvimos ahorrando lo de nuestras misiones, hicimos lo mismo con el regalo de mamá – respondió Shikadai a la pregunta formulada por su padre.

– Gracias, realmente me gusta mucho – les dijo a los dos, a lo que ambos niños sonrieron llenos de alegría.

– Iremos a preparar el desayuno – dijeron mientras se bajaban de la cama y se disponían a ir abajo, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

La pareja después de un rato se levantó de la cama y se cambiaron de ropa para poder bajar a desayunar con sus hijos. Al terminar de cambiarse Shikamaru sacó el encendedor de Asuma de su bolsillo derecho y lo miró detenidamente con el que le acababan de regalar sus hijos en su mano izquierda, volviendo otra vez su vista al gastado encendedor de su mentor – Creo que es tiempo de guardar este – No se lo dijo a nadie en particular, pero sabía que Temari estaba escuchando – O se lo podría dar a Mirai, después de todo era de su padre.

– Haz lo que tu creas sea más conveniente – respondió a la pregunta no formulada por su esposo mientras se ponía su corto kimono azul junto con su tobi amarillo con puntos blancos alrededor de su cintura, ante la atenta mirada de este.

– Ahora que lo pienso ¿No piensas darme tu regalo? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara apareciendo en su rostro y dejando el tema del encendedor de lado.

– No te basta con que me haya casado contigo y te haya dado dos hijos, ¿aún quieres más? – replicó Temari sarcásticamente dándole la espalda. A los pocos segundos pudo sentir que el tobi alrededor de su cintura había sido retirado y dos brazos se colocaron alrededor de su cintura estrechando su espalda con un cuerpo masculino mucho más grande que el suyo.

Se estremeció al sentir la boca de Shikamaru besando la base de su cuello y sentir una de sus manos subiendo y bajando por sus piernas, mientras que la otra jugaba con su seno encima de su vestido y sostén – Hay que ir abajo con los niños – dijo ella entrecortadamente, se le hacía difícil respirar y mucho menos hablar, su rostro sonrojado lo decía todo, se estaba excitando.

Pero Shikamaru hizo caso omiso de lo que ella estaba diciendo – Sólo serán diez minutos, pueden esperar – afirmó mientras seguía besando el cuello de su esposa y se disponía a abrir su vestido para poder palpar mejor el cuerpo debajo de este y subía peligrosamente la mano hacía su entrepierna.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas Temari se alejó recobrando el habla, aunque no del todo ya que estaba respirando pesadamente – Conociéndote será todo menos diez minutos – afirmó mirándolo y acomodándose la ropa para después ir al baño que se encontraba en su habitación.

– Aguafiestas – dijo para después colocar en su bolsillo el encendedor que le regalaron sus hijos.

Temari no sabía si era porque ese día fuese su cumpleaños o por la estimulación de hace un rato por culpa de las manos de su esposo, pero se sentía juguetona así que tomó de su cajón de ropa íntima una de sus tangas favoritas, de color rojo y con encaje – Si llegas temprano del trabajo, puede que logres obtener lo que quieres – dijo para seguido hacer que Shikamaru las viera mientras se balanceaban sobre su dedo índice. Se acercó a él y las colocó en el bolsillo opuesto al que se encontraba el encendedor.

Por un minuto Shikamaru se quedó paralizado ante la tentadora vista de esa prenda femenina perteneciente a su esposa, reaccionó solo cuando ella las puso dentro de su bolsillo y la miró para después darle un corto beso – Entonces ¿qué estamos esperando? – dijo al salir de la habitación.

– Hombres… – dijo la mujer suspirando.

Shikamaru regresó a casa temprano esa tarde para obligar a su esposa que cumpliera lo dicho esa misma mañana, pero al ir hacia la cocina se sobresaltó al escuchar algo estallar, para después ver caer confeti sobre él y un sonoro grito de felicitaciones – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Shikamaru/papá! – sonrió al ver a su esposa, hijos y madre en la cocina con un gran pastel en el centro de la mesa con velas encendidas. Aunque fueran solos los cinco, para Shikamaru era más que suficiente, era lo que más anhelaba, estar con su familia.

Después de la celebración tanto los adultos como ambos niños estaban cansados haciendo que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivas habitaciones y poder dormir. Sin embargo, Shikamaru tenía otros planes con Temari al recordar el pequeño regalo que le había dado esa misma mañana y que aún se encontraba en su bolsillo. Apenas entraron a su alcoba cerró la puerta con el pestillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó encima de su esposa pidiendo su regalo de cumpleaños de parte de ella, quien gustosa se lo dio.

Al día siguiente, el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños compartido Ino y Temari estaba dando órdenes de dónde colocar las decoraciones a todos los trabajadores en una salón que habían alquilado para la ocasión. Mientras tanto Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage revisando uno que otro documento cuando el líder del clan Nara sacó de su bolsillo su nuevo encendedor y lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de cariño en su rostro.

– ¿Es nuevo? No lo había visto antes – preguntó Naruto al ver el nuevo encendedor entre sus manos, ya que normalmente siempre usaba el de Asuma.

– Sí, es el regalo de Karura y Shikadai – contestó Shikamaru a la pregunta formulada, mientras seguía sonriendo al ver el encendedor y acariciaba con su pulgar la superficie de metal en donde se encontraba la dedicatoria de sus hijos.

" _ **Te queremos mucho papá**_

 _ **Shikadai y Karura"**_

* * *

 **¡Chicos! Lamento mucho no haber podido publicar antes, pero estoy con la universidad y los trabajos que apenas me deja tiempo para respirar. Además sé que el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y Shikadai pasó hace siglos atrás pero ¿Qué importa? De igual forma la quise escribir.**

 **En fin, poco a poco estuve avanzando 4 historias y sus capítulos, el más próximo en salir será la continuación de "Álbum de fotos (Parte 2)" seguido de Cuando alguien acecha", "Otra historia" y "Para volvernos a encontrar".**  
 **No tuve tiempo para avanzar las demás, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo la trama de los próximos capítulos a venir.**

 **Antes de irme y saludarlos del todo quiero saber quien más ha ido al cine a ver It (Eso), porque yo sí y tengo que decirlo no esperaba mucho de la película, pero ¡me encantó! Hasta fui a verla dos veces más y me dio más inspiración para hacer los próximos capítulos de "Cuando alguien acecha"; así que prepárense.**

 **Y ahora sí, espero les haya gustado el especial "Regalo de cumpleaños" y dejen reviews, y muchos likes si no me voy a deprimir mucho.**

 **¡Mentira!**

 **Bye chicos,**

 **¡Hasta la próxima semana, con "Álbum de fotos (Parte 2)"!**


End file.
